<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Captain (ON HOLD) by ANEX0_0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756967">Captain (ON HOLD)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANEX0_0/pseuds/ANEX0_0'>ANEX0_0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pirate, Everyone Is Gay, Hongjoong is good at all positions~, Hongjoong is good at getting into trouble, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Pirate ATEEZ Ensemble, Pirate Captain Kim Hongjoong, Pirate Choi Jongho, Pirate Choi San, Pirate Jeong Yunho, Pirate Jung Wooyoung, Pirate Kang Yeosang, Pirate Kim Hongjoong, Pirate Park Seonghwa, Pirate Song Mingi, Polyamory, Seonghwa is stressed, Switch Kim Hongjoong, everyone is either a switch top or bottom, everyone is whipped for Hongjoong, not historically accurate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANEX0_0/pseuds/ANEX0_0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Their gonna have my ass for this", said hongjoong as he remembers the threatening face of seonghwa when the older male told him to not leave the island.</p><p>Getting up he dusted off his pant and walked out the storage house and into the street the evening dusk basking the dirt street with orange rays.</p><p>"Let's go the faster we get this done the quicker we can come back, so your ass wont be locked up in the haul", hongjoong said to himself as he passed a hand on chains making them chime with a sweet sound.</p><p> </p><p>!!{ This has nothing to do with my other books}<br/>{contains: ot8 relationship, smut, gore, m x m, not historically accurate}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Everyone, Choi San/Everyone, Jeong Yunho/Everyone, Jung Wooyoung/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kim Hongjoong/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Song Mingi/Everyone, ot8 relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dropped off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>🧭Hongjoong</p><p>🗝Captain of the Treasure</p><p>🗝 His crew doesnt really business about him too much.</p><p>🗝To playful for his own good</p><p>🗝Good at all positions~~</p><p>🗝One of the 7 Great Pirate Kings.</p><p>🗝Nickname: Serpentine</p><p>⚔Has more trust in his crew than anyone else.</p><p>Hongjoong's feet swayed with the wind his back against the galvanize roof as the heat of the sun stung his skin. The stench of the ocean and her salty breathe making hongjoong smile. His clothes puffed with the cool sea breeze as he laid on the roof aimlessly looking to the sky, the faint chimes of the chains on his waist giving good ambience to his carefree demeanor.</p><p>Sitting up on his elbows he looked below to the bustling street filled with merchant from all around the Caribbean, selling from sugar to cotton. Smelling the air he licked his lips at the smell of a delicious meal being prepared by the tavern owner down the street, the little street kids all running around and getting into trouble, the sight made hongjoong wear a mischievous smile.</p><p>Getting up he walked on the roof his heels clicking against the sheets of rusty metal with each step. The chains he wore giving tunes of play as he walked, his black hair tied high in a pony tail, a sole braid, gracing behind his ear.</p><p>Fishing around his pocket for his crowns he grimaced at the feel of only a couple pieces,</p><p>"Damn hongjoong what did you do to be this poor ?", he said to himself as he hopped from roof to the next until he was on good enough ground to climb down to the street.</p><p>Being out of breath by the end of the little trip he climbed of the ledge and onto the dirt covered street, stretching a bit before walking around he walked with a lackluster demeanor as he looked around for an easy picking.</p><p>The hot winds swept through the streets, hongjoong looked around nothing of any real interest catching his eyes. He stopped to let the horde of kid pass by, their playfully laughs and screams filling Hongjoong's ears as he watched them with a fond smile.</p><p>Hongjoong had come here for....a break from his crew, its not like they'll miss, maybe miss his ass, but not him. The treasure was in good hands of his first mate Mingi the only man that has ever crossed hongjoong who he trusted with his beloved ship of misfortune.</p><p>Walking towards the tavern he walked in silently, eyes taking in the sight before him and nose scrunching at the smell. Sweaty bodies that grinded together, the smell of rum and cigar eating away at his sense of smell. Running a hand through the top of his hair he looked for a good enough spot to sit...one without big busted women who were trying to get ahold of you.</p><p>Sitting down by the last seat of the bar he thought about what the hell he was actually here for!</p><p>"What was it did Jongho wanted.....a pineapple ?, or was it a ring or 'sang....ehhh, I'll figure it out soon enough", he said waving his hand as if to dismiss the air of thought around his head. Taking a long swig of the bottle of rum that was beside someone else, he got up and left, stolen bottle of rum in tow.</p><p>Of course what good fellow would leave a without starting a good and joyous bar fight.
Tipping hat of one of the men sitting closest to him he pushed him slightly making the now blinded man fall head first into a pair who was making out. Pulling his foot out to the side he tripped the bar owner who was coming with hast to stop the two men from fighting which lead to his spilling drinks over some mean looking men with scars more gruesome than any he had seen before....that was his sign to start moving his fine ass out of there before he got scars.</p><p>Ducking through the flying men and empty bottles he made it out, not before a bottle came smashing right next to the wooden pillar behind him. Turning around he saw a man amidst the fight whose grey eyes were fixed on him, hongjoong frown.</p><p>"One day, just one day without trouble, WHY CANT YOU DO THAT !?", hongjoong whined to himself as he looked back to where he last saw the man.....he was gone.</p><p>'Shit shit shit shit', walking away with fast step hongjoong maneuver through the the crowd his feet and brain going on overdrive at the sudden sense of possible danger. His chains singing more as he ran.</p><p>Reaching the edge of the town close to port he swings right into the open ally of one of the stock house, which primarily held unprocessed cocoa that was to be sold to perfume merchants.
Walking he watched his step not wanting to accidentally fall onto the sweet yet bitter smelling pods.</p><p>His eyes dancing around the dimly light room, whose only source of light was the small vents that were placed at the top of the walls all feeding in the bare minimum of light. His ears perked to the sound of something moving behind him. Turning around he cursed under his breathe, muttering curse more vile than anything Yeosang could call the crew. Flipping the bottle in his hand to a fighting position he cracked his shoulder.</p><p>The sound came again this time to the left of him and fast, swinging the bottle upward he felt a something grab at it and pull it out of his hand. This caused his fall forward the larger hand fast to grab ahold of his waist to keep his stable, pulled closer to the body infront of his face was meet with a hard chest a hot breath grazing his head as he tried to move out of this stranger's grasp.</p><p>"Stop moving would ye", said the man his accent thick with that of someone from the highlands of Scotland. Hongjoong stopped squirming in the grip of taller male and looked up his sharp eyes meeting that of the eyes of the cold gray he saw before. Taking a step and only to he pulled closer....</p><p>"Let go of me, ya be smelling of the poor mans meat, and I be rather happy to not be smelling of that", said hongjoong as again pried away from the male this time successfully pulling away and putting a good distance between him and the stranger.
The grey eyes man studied hongjoong eyes raking over the smaller males form, he was built but not bulging with muscles but enough to keep his clothes from falling or looking saggy on him.</p><p>"Ya done staring at meh, it would be a great pleaser if I knew just why yuh chase me quiet here ?", hongjoong said as he folded his arms over his chest hips slant as he shifted his weight to one of his legs. The man stood thinking or more like trying to decipher what the male in front of his had just spoken.</p><p>Rolling his eyes he shifted his weight again and asked with a bit more proper english,
"Why did you follow me ?", this the man understood.</p><p>"Ye be the Captain of the Treasure no ?", the man asked taking a step closer to hongjoong. Hongjoong gave a smile equivalent to seonghwa's when he his disgusted.
"That'll be right, I am", hongjoong said, blessed be seonghwa where he was that he didnt meet this man, fellow was covered him dust hair tosses by the sea that he had presumably sailed. From looking at him, even with the little light, hongjoong could tell he was from one of the merchant ship the sailed from London, that and the knowledge of their being a merchant ship from london in port lead him to that conclusion.</p><p>"I've heard on the tides that ye were marooned by your crew ?", hongjoong eyebrow ticked at the question. The answer was simple, No he wasn't, he told his crew to drop him off here and go do whatever they want, the deal was that he wasnt to leave until they returned in two months time. Hongjoong sighed, a rumor must have been spread by someone from the island to neighboring pirate territories that they marooned him....more trouble</p><p>"Yuh never hear the saying, Rumors send men to dey graves, yuh shud rehally listen to it", hongjoong said his tone laced with the annoyance of this new found problem.</p><p>"So ye be here on ye own accord ?", they man said surprised a captain would leave his own ship willingly.</p><p>"That be right, ye be of need of assistance?, cause I see no reason for yuh to seeking me out ?", hongjoong asked with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>"I do be needing off your assistance, they're be trouble brewing in the straits past england, British military has 'ready been sent but the trade and passage of pirates have been halted because of it, villages past the highlands arent able to trade because of it", said the man, voice of desperate plea indeed.</p><p>Hongjoong cracked his neck and looked at the man,
"What that have to do with me I dont do trade past the channels to India?", said hongjoong as he played with one of the cocoa pods with his feet rolling it around.</p><p>"I thought out of all the Captain's ye'll be the most willing to help ?",</p><p>"Tch, I'm no better than the others, deary, so what made you think I would help and even if I could, I'm not risking my crew against the military just to open a weakened trade", hongjoong said matter if factly to the male who was know looking desperate.</p><p>"Please Cap'n, I've asked many 'thers to help but all 've told me the same, they villagers a dying, cant ye find a heart and help them !", and so desperation and pent of frustration came flowing out.</p><p>Hongjoong looked at him eyes unchanged by the show of passion infront of him, even if he had only been on the seas for 2 decades he has seen and done quite alot and help the like of may people before.</p><p>"...what makes you sure I have heart ?", hongjoong asked solemnly, he has no problem helping...but..ughhh!</p><p>"Fine, I'll see what I can do but I make no promises...understood!," hongjoong said his mind not truly processing the words coming out of mouth.</p><p>"....thank you Cap'n thank you Cap'n", the man said hands clasped tightly as he thanked hongjoong with his whole heart.</p><p>"Leave now, don't let me see your face again", with that the man scurried off, presumably back to whatever ship he came from.</p><p>Hongjoong dropped, crashing down to the floor,
"Why the hell did you say that !,they wont be back for another month........this should be simple, shouldn't it, just a simple fleet destruction", hongjoong said as he held his now aching head.
Yunho always told him he had a knack for promising things and making due with it, but this was something else he had no crew just himself...</p><p>"Their gonna have my ass for this", said hongjoong as he remembers the threatening face of seonghwa when the older male told him to not leave the island.</p><p>Getting up he dusted off his pant and walked out the storage house and into the street the evening dusk basking the dirt street with orange rays.</p><p>"Let's go the faster we get this done the quicker we can come back, so your ass wont be locked up in the haul", hongjoong said to himself as he passed a hand on chains making them chime with a sweet sound.</p><p>With that he walked to the near by port and stalked out the ships looking for one headed straight to England.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Thank you for reading.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plan and the Planned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: Slavery in the Caribbean was abolished in 1834 this book set in the timeline of the 1700's, it may not be historically accurate.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beach laid with white sand its crystal blue waters lapping at the hot sand as it toasted in the suns light a slight glow escaping the grainy surface. There sat a male leaned up against a coconut tree its tall and bendy frame giving some form of shade from the mid day sun.</p><p>His boots caked with a mix of the white sand and a sticky substance, it formed clumps on the sole of the shoe. Shaking the leg he had crossed over the other, his hands played with the coconut, two smudges of red painting its green surface. The blade used to cut it open lay in the sand its surface too covered and caked with sand and that red sticky substance.</p><p>With an  amused smile stitched to his face he looked on at the beach.</p><p>The crystal waters surface tainted with streaks of Crimson its once white sand so pure now lay the only witness to a massacre, no longer white but a godly red as the bodies dotted the surface like wild flowers dotted a tree. </p><p>'These rumors musta been spread upon before meh arrival here', hongjoong said as he shook his head, his hands playing with the white sand making it run through his fingers, like sand in an hourglass.</p><p>"Well best be me time to leave yah be boys, see yuh in hell", said hongjoong as he did a halfassed curtsey and dusted off his clothes off all sand before heading back into the town a quarter mile from the beach he once rested in.</p><p>The bodies lay in the sun to rot not even the sea could have saved them from the wrath of a serpent, to gallows the lot of them who thought they could take him on unfairly.</p><p>Walking into town hands placed behind his back to hide the dried stains of crimson he looked around for......clothes....</p><p>He needed a new outfit if he was gonna blend in with the crew of some merchant ship he couldn't be dressed as welll ....a pirate now could he...</p><p>The streets remained pack like the day before minus the children who were probably in their class or helping around the plantation that lay west of the town near port.</p><p>Walking past the bustling streets and boisterous vendor, he walked close to the derlict homes that lay abandoned by past owners from london, all who had fled their  lives in london hoping to make amends to their life here in the caribbean. But life didn't go their way like they had hoped, with the plantations only being owned by the governor general meant almost all to none was owned privately and if so, their wouldn't be anyone to work.</p><p>Slaves brought in from africa, India and other lands from the east, came everyday their main reason for coming wasnt because they were promised a fortune or anything like that, everyone of them were forcefully taken to serve under the British government in these island.
To hongjoong it was repulsive and he should know after being taken from his home the same way, he was brought to the caribbean as a slave under a cocoa plantation in the island of Jamaica, the journey far dangerous with many lives being left at sea.</p><p>After running away from that life, he was meet with another challenge, how was he suppose to make amends, to his luck a pirate crew was in port under the gize of a merchant ship from the east India company, a man or war, ship of pure terror as their vessel, presumably taken by force from the former crew, was far from any merchant ship hongjoong had ever seen.</p><p>The captain understanding to say the least, he was raged man, burly and strong with many scars covering his skin. His crew was very diverse , not in the sense of races, but in the sense of character.</p><p>They were those who were savage far worse than the plantation masters hongjoong had once served under. Some who made others laugh even when their arms could be hanging by just its tendons.
And some who were far braver than hongjoong could ever dream of being.</p><p>He would for sure say they were the reason he was formed into the man he was today. No doubt indebt to them, they after all where the reason he became one of the 7 pirate kings.</p><p>Walking into the house, its paint flaking out as the black moss took over dotting the wall like an ugly painting, the creaking wooden and forever dripping ceiling was home for hongjoong for the past few weeks since he arrived. </p><p>"Let's plan this out", hongjoong said as he looked at the map he had spread out on the  make shift bed. Taking of his clothes he had on, his once favorite outfit now soiled with splotches of dried red, and yes he had a favorite outfit, this one was given to him by a merchant he had befriended on one of his first escapades as  captain, he favored hongjoong as one of his top clients.</p><p>Slipping on some tattered pants and a messily patched shirt he climbed on the bed, just some sheets that covered the ground and a sack of hay, he pulled the map closer. The clothes he wore, stolen a couple of days earlier but never worn since he didnt see need to.</p><p>"Hmmm, most of them wont sail to London yet, they most likely to dock at Port Royal first then head to london..",</p><p>From what he gathered there were only three ship headed to London two of which where staying here for another three weeks, one set to sail tomorrow at first light.</p><p>"We cuh go with de one leaving tomorrow....I wonder how gullible they is ?", hongjoong asked himself as he brushed back his hair locks sweaty and damp the heat of the damp house rising making the shirt hongjoong wore rub uncomfortably against his skin.</p><p>"Fuck this ungodly heat", hongjoong said as he flung the map somewhere in the expanse of the room hands moving quickly to remove his clothes, releasing him of the uncomfortable second skin he had almost acquired.
Now he lay in the sheets in all naked glory, head resting back on the hay filled sack, black hair falling on his face as his deep breaths and the constant drumming of his heartbeat in his ears lulled him to sleep, mind wonder to what his crew could possibly be doing at this time.</p><p>......-five miles of the coast of James town-......</p><p>"Fuck you seonghwa fuck deeply", said a long hair blonde who shirt was stained with squid ink hands and legs all covered in the black substance. His face made into a scowl not a pleasing sight on his features. The male his insulted where directed too just watched him with unmoving eyes, leaning against the rail, eyes focusing between the person infront of him and the sea.</p><p>"What a little squid ink got you feeling all riled up, Yeosang?", seonghwa asked as he looked back at the sea, its deep blue waves and salty breeze a very constant thing in his life.</p><p>Yeosang walked off mumbling insults under his breathe the crewmembers who where walking about on deck all trying their best to duck out of the way, out of the way of the resident marksmen.</p><p>San came up beside him snickering, his white fragment of hair to the front of his head tied tightly in a braid courtesy of a certain someone. 
"Say San, you wouldn't happen to know who did that to Yeosang's ink now would you?", seonghwa looked at the male his eyes sharp, the male infront of him not really caring about to aura his fellow crewmate now exuded.</p><p>"I reckon I don't", said the male his tounge coming out to teasingly lick at his chapped lips, 
A teasing fox as one call would call him, a very prized title to him. </p><p>"San", seonghwa said sternly the male pouted as he rolled his eyes, walking of to find the ink covered man, unlikely he would actually apologize but it was still something if he helped clean the mess.</p><p>Seonghwa let out a groan as he crouched down onto the wood beneath him, Why the fuck did he think it was a good idea to let hongjoong stay there by himself ?!, his mind now ran with worries, sure enough he trusted hongjoong to protect himself, but that didnt stop him from worrying.</p><p>"Yuh hair gon turn white, and yuh face gon get more wrinkles than a walrus if you keep stressing", said a deep voice above him dialect thick just like Hongjoong's.</p><p>"That fucker makes me worry about him more than I worry about myself", spitted seonghwa as he got up grasping at the man out stretched arm while doing so.</p><p>"He makes us all worry bout him,  now stop with yuh brooding we dont need a distraction when we port", his hands rested on seonghwa's shoulder giving a gently squeeze,
"Mingi....you think...",</p><p>"Stop it Seonghwa!, 've some faith in 'im",</p><p>"That's kind hard to do given who where dealing with",</p><p>"He jus needs 'ome time, yuh worrying will become a heckler to yuh", mingi said as he dropped his arm to the males waist.
"If yuh want we cud finish this quick, and sail right back", </p><p>"........no we'll go back when we need to...I should just stop worrying", seonghwa removed Mingi's hands and walked to the rigging.</p><p>Mingi raked a hand through his hair, seonghwa had been worry about hongjoong ever since they left him, as much as he and the others tried to assure him that their crazy captain would be fine he wouldn't buy it. </p><p>"Hongjoong yuh ass better still be their when we return", said Mingi to the wind his eyes focus on the small dot of white in the distance, the port of St. Helena, a British ruled port in the coast of africa, good for trade...bad for pirates, but the crew of Treasure had some business that needed to be taken care of which ofcourse meant a little more planning since their darling captain needed a break, or how hongjoong put it they needed a break from him.</p><p>Partly because of Hongjoong's personal reason and partly because they really just didnt know.</p><p>Hongjoong wouldn't tell them the reason, just that they needed a break from him, it's not like anyone was out to boot him out of his position or vote him out of power. So it was a mystery why...well a mystery to the younger half of the crew.</p><p>The older half or the ring of crew hongjoong trusted the most knew the reason but still didn't understand it....it could have been Hongjoong's dialect but still...sometimes not even Mingi could decipher what he was saying.</p><p>Before his leave of absence they had gone undercover to attack an enemy ship, which sadly left the crew with six injured and one sadly dead. They didnt know if that death rattled hongjoong, but days following after he began to act strange almost distant in a way, he spent most of his time in the sick bay looking over the injured with Wooyoung which left Mingi in charge above deck, after everyone was in a good enough shape, he just sailed the ship to there and hopped off after only announcing his departure that morning, which was meet with alot of protest.</p><p>Mingi even tried to tie him down from leaving, but who could stop him, his chains chimed as he said his goodbye, sending them off on a fool's errand for two months.</p><p>"God help us".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. For Fucks Sake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note:<br/>Black flag: you are given the choice to live once you comply<br/>Red: no mercy<br/>(note: i just summarized it)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twisting and turning his body raked the sheets, seat dripping from his forehead, soaking into the fabric below. His hands grasping at the sheet until his knuckles turned white, the nightmare far to painful for him to bare.</p><p>The seas roared at them cold water splashed on deck the groaning and creaking of the ship drowned in her thundering waves, its captain fighting to keep the ship on course, hongjoong mewled in pain, the water stung like needles the deck crowded with men all trying to brace through waves, cargo in the lower deck barreling around like marbles in a box.</p><p>His eyes stung as he kept them open, his crew all calling out to him and each other, if only he had seen the signs before, if only he hadn't been so foolish his crew wouldn't be sailing into their graves, the final blow came in the form of a monstrous wave, hitting the ship head on, the crew were sent flying their was nothing they could've done, their captain watched as the faces of those he loved got pulled into their watery graves hands reaching out to him for help....</p><p>With a cry he shot from the sheets, lungs burning for air as prickly heat rose up his throat, his face flooded with tears and sweat, hair soaked and sticking to his face.
Bringing his knees to his chest he wept, oh how he longed for the touch of his lovers, their comforting touches and words of praises, yet here he was bawling his eyes out in the middle of the night awoken by their cries after he set them to die in his dreams.</p><p>His breathe was shaky by the time he had managed to calm himself, by this time the sun was already looking at him like a hiding child waiting to come out to play. He shivered at the cold wind, he was sweaty not to mention exhausted. His eyes stung when blinked and he dared not open his mouth, his throat raw from wailing. Right now would have been a good time for seonghwa to come in and wrap him a his coat giving him a loving kiss as he walked him out to deck, where Mingi would greet him with a smile handing over the reigns as he retired to bed.</p><p>With shaky legs he got up little droplets of sweat running down his thighs and chest, as he walked towards his clothes picking up the tattered fabrics he discarded the day prior. Bracing himself against the doorway he groaned, his legs felt numb and his head gave a dull pounding. </p><p>Sighing out a laboured breath he walked out the house, leaving behind his chains and clothes only walking with the clothes on his back as he walked to the docks, were a merchant vessel was being loaded with cargo, so he thought,</p><p>'Might as well take a ride with them', walking over to one of the groups loading cargo crates, it didnt take long for people to start handing him crates already mistaking him for one of the workers, well that could be because of how he looks and his clothes but atleast it worked in his favour.</p><p>Walking on board he just followed everyone else to where they stacked the crates, his mind grateful for the sudden distraction from his earlier thoughts. They set sail not long after no one really paid him any attention, he just stayed in the shadows until things had settled down and all the crew had retired until they're where needed again. He stayed with the cargo out of sight of everyone once again his mind wallowing on thoughts that seemed all to heartbreaking to him.</p><p>The boat rocked softly deep groans and creaks echoed throughout the wooden haul, darkness stained like ink to paper, one couldn't possibly make out his own hands infront of them even if his years at sea made his eyes keen to the night.</p><p>Hongjoong slept softly head resting on the crates, body curled like a ball the tattered shirt giving his slight paws as he shivered at a sudden draft of cold breeze. </p><p>But trouble brewed not far from the ship, two small row boat packed with men clad in from head to toe in black the only thing visible where their eyes, pricing like blades , their ship not far its flag a daunting red.</p><p>Seonghwa tossed and turned the soft bedding beneath him seemed uncomfortable, an arm slung over him trying to keep him from further turning, but even that didn't seemed to help,</p><p>" 'Hwa what's wrong?", said a sleepy male as his grip tightened around the male whose eyes where now wide open boring holes into the ceiling,
"That's the thing 'sang, I dont know i just feel uneasy", seonghwa turned to face the male beside him gently pulling back the covered over their bodies.
"Just go to sleep, I'm sure everything is fine", the male grumbled his voice muffled as he buried into the sheets for warmth.</p><p>Seonghwa looked around, the room was filled with memoranda from their many adventures, one most notable was a shimmering box that was kept ontop a shelf, hongjoong had gotten by pure luck, but didnt want to open it no matter how much the crew wanted to see its contents, after a while everyone just forgot about, sometimes he would catch hongjoong staring at it but didnt think much of it.</p><p>He sighed softly at how fast his mind wondered to the thought of hongjoong, it was almost selfish how much he wanted the male back, its not like they couldn't function without him.....it just felt like a piece was missing.
No matter how much the others tried to reassure him or fuck the thought of any harm coming their captain out of him it just wouldn't let up, he knew they all where worried just as much as him....</p><p>Seonghwa shook his head and slid back under the sheets wrapping an arm around Yeosang pulling him closer, said male snuggling closer.</p><p>Hongjoong heard the ruckus and loud footsteps above him but didnt think much, his mind to busy with keeping his eyes closed, but when the thudding of bodies falling sounded through, his eyes opened quickly his senses all to familiar with such sound.
Looking around he tried to feel for any sort of weapon he could possibly use, eyes straining to see he trapped the nearest thing that felt like....glass..</p><p>'I dont remember they being any glass down here', hongjoong said to himself as he brought the object in his grip closer feeling its shape. It was rounded at the top with a thin center and another rounded surface he could hear something falling inside it it cold surface now pressed closed to his ear.</p><p>"What de ass an hourglass doing down here!?",hongjoong whisper shouted as he continued to look around for a weapon placing the glass somewhere on the ground, the sound of bodies dropping and gurgled shouts became  louder, abandoning his search for a weapon he made his way through the narrow corridors, eyes still scanning his surroundings, if they were being robbed it would be mostly likely that the persons attacking wouldn't leave anyone alive, which meant one of two things, one jump of the boat and hope he drifts to shore or two risk getting taken hostage. The first one seems more preferable.</p><p>Hongjoong walked slowly his boot clad feet inching slowly trying not make as much noise as possible, his body pressed against the halls as he did. The sound of shouts rang through ship, cries of pain and cut screams following along after. Hongjoong's stomach dropped at the sight before him, every man he had seen on this ship now lay knelt on the wooden deck hands bound all set in rows, he could see the ones who where picked at random and killed and odd pattern the captain lay gruesomely on the deck behind what looked like the person orchestrating who was to be killed.</p><p>Whoever they where clad from top to bottom in black, their swords gleamed in the moonlight the sticky surface reflecting the bare minimum of light. Hongjoong stayed hidden in the darkness as he observed what was going on, this needed to be planned, from the way hongjoong saw how they lined the men, no doubt these men were trained so it would reckless to just go out their without even a weapon. </p><p>"Let's see whose next...I will repeat again who here has the map ?",the mans tone was far calm than demanding his eyes looked only at his sword as he walked back and forth infront the rows of men. After a few minute he tapped his feet against the deck the tapping noise was accompanied by one body each, by the time the rhythm was done ten had died.</p><p>"No one knows.....it would easier if you just give it up you know...*tap*", and a body fell, they all looked scared shitless by this point, even if they faces where hardly illuminated, the number of men where running out and the probability of the next person being them was starting to catch up.</p><p>Hongjoong continued to watch from the shadows, mind to engrossed watching the scenes before him unfold, so when a pair of cold arms wrapped around his waist his reaction was to immediately kick at whatever the hell was holding him and hoisting him into the air. If you were to watch the scene from afar the closest representative to it would be if someone picked up a grumpy cat.....the hissing counts too.</p><p>Hongjoong continued to kick and claw at the person holding him they walked out of the shadows causing everyone to look at them, the person who seemed to be incharge, looked at him with curiosity, hongjoong could see it in does damn eyes, dropping the male onto the deck hongjoong crossed his arms and huffed like a child crawling over and sitting beside one of the tied men.</p><p>"Why were you hiding little one?",</p><p>'LIttLe One ?!?', hongjoong looked at the male with look of disgust before continuing to ignore the male, his heels clicked against the wet wood and kneeled infront of hongjoong, his eyes observed hongjoong, whose hair covered the top of his face his skin was shiny with a sheet of dried sweat and sea water, his shirt had come down to expose his collar bone hands covered by the over sized shirt, his shirt gave enough coverage to cover some of his pants his frame small under it patched clothing. </p><p>Hongjoong shifted under the mans gaze, picking up on how long the person had stared at his neck. If Jongho had only seen this dude staring so intently at him his neck would be snapped like a twig, hongjoong mind drifted to that one time where yeosang was being eyed like a piece of fine meat in a market place in India, he picked up a piece of wood and snapped it in half, scared the people shitless.</p><p>Snapping back to the present when a cold finger traced his jaw hongjoong slapped away the mans hand.
He wasn't pliant and definitely wasnt docile like the creature this person thought he was. 
The man let out a huff and stood back up, 
"Kill them out, and search the ship for the map, I'm keeping this one he could be of use to me", hongjoong was once again hoisted into the air the sound of men pleading and blood splatter all to loud disturbing the quiet peace of the sea.</p><p>Tossed down from above the ship into a dinghy, hongjoong groaned his bones rattled at the drop no doubt so that some may be fractured or out of place, the man jumped down after rope in hand as he tied hongjoong, by dusk the ship was set ablaze and the murders where rowing back to their ship, hongjoong grimaced inwardly.</p><p>'For fucks sake'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. BOOM!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: attempted rape<br/>killing</p><p>if your uncomfortable then jus skip it you wont really be missing anythingjust skip by the (=).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi rocked in his hammock a secure hand on Wooyoung's back so the smaller male wouldn't fall, his leg rocking the hammock as they moved from left to right. With a whine Wooyoung shifted on his chest, mingi looked at him as he stopped the hammock with his  leg.</p><p>"What be wrong?", he asked softly the half asleep man who had slowly raised his head lidded eyes looking at Mingi with a pout. 
"I dreamt of hongie", mingi rubbed the males back,
"What was 'e doing, causing mischief an' mayhem ?", mingi asked hoping this would put a small smile on Wooyoung's lips, Wooyoung puffed his cheeks and fixed himself so he was on top of Mingi letting the olders hands rest on the small of his back. 
"He was, but...",</p><p>"But ?", </p><p>"But, he wasnt with us, it was like if he didnt remember us, he was more ruthless", mingi chewed the inside of his cheek, Wooyoung got of Mingi and stood up his bones cracking as he stretched,
"It was probably jussa bad dream",</p><p>"Probably", Wooyoung kissed his cheek and walked off, probably to wake up the others and run through the plan, dawn was fast approaching and the lights of the sun would soon shine, they would need to finish this quick.</p><p>~</p><p>Hongjoong hadn't slept one wink, his mind all to cautious of his new surroundings, his bones ached but he ignored it, with hands still bound and mouth now gagged so he would stop cursing them to the dept of the ocean, there wasnt really much he could do now.</p><p>Hongjoong shifted, his legs starting to feel prickly as he did, the blood flow finally returning to them, and shock like pain when he tried to move then shot through worse than the pain in his shoulder. Walking in was a mass of black in his hands the man who had kidnapped him walked in and dropped the black thing on the table.</p><p>Walking to hongjoong he undid the restraints, hongjoong immediately tried to upper cut the man but failed when it was caught, the man pushing him back to the ground.
"Such ferocity, for such a small being", the man said as he crouched down to Hongjoong's level.</p><p>"As our guest ...of sorts..... I'll allow you two choices.....one you wear what I have placed on the table for you and join me for dinner or two you dine with the crew....naked". He left after his words patting the fabrics of the black mass before leaving, the hollering of the crew could be heard when he opened the door to leave.</p><p>(Pirates of the Caribbean reference ^)</p><p>Hongjoong scoffed as he stood up hands fixed on his hips as he eyed the mass of fabric....it looked ugly to him, it was just plain black no jewels or chains nothing bedazzling.....definitely not Hongjoong's taste, but he rather wear it, suck up his pride and eat with that man than to let savages rake their eyes over his body.</p><p>Picking it up with a disgusted look he watched the dress unfold, it wasnt all black their where deep purple embroidery in the shape of the stars and the moon, but it blended to well with the fabric to be noticed upon first sight. Pushing back his white hair his pony tail becoming a bit slack he undid the high pony tail and tied it lower pulling back his hair so it wouldn't block his view.</p><p>From what he gathered so far the crew was comprised of close to 50 to 80 men, the map the person hongjoong presumed, was the Captain, was looking for hadn't been found, and from the way they didnt think of him more than a pretty face meant they didnt know who he was. Which was a good advantage, in the sense he could continue to play the roll of a worker instead of outing himself as being a pirate.</p><p>Slipping of his shirt he left on his pants, the dress was heavy and long, but soft against his skin the fabric something of a satin texture, the front ofcourse was a bit flat to his chest kind off defeating the purpose of the bone structure sewn into the corset like bodis. </p><p>'San's dreams be coming through and he ain't even here to see it's, hongjoong said to himself, the foxy grin of San appeared in his mind, letting out a breathy laugh he turned to the door when a knock came through.</p><p>'Are they waiting for me to say come in ?', the voice answered that question.</p><p>"The captain his waiting for you are you finished with your decision?", the voice sounded funny, like a kid with a deep voice who was trying to talk squeaky. Hongjoong gave a small yes and the male entered, he was the same height as hongjoong if not a centimeter smaller, hair black and frizzy, eyes black and looking down when the male looked up his eyes widened and mouth went wide.</p><p>"WhAt ArE YoU DoiNG HeRE ?!",</p><p>~</p><p>Mingi walked through the fog laden street, carts and live stock coming to life a chirp or a moo or a squeaky wheel, sounding through the streets died down chatter and sounds of pot and pan's clanging came from the house, all old and wooden, their exterior a bit deteriorated and insect filled. </p><p>The crew and him had split up into four groups, Wooyoung and Jongho tasked with finding what the crew needed, seonghwa and yeosang tasked with talking to a trader, San and some of the younglings tasked with keeping  lookout and Mingi, tasked with finishing the task hongjoong had asked of them.</p><p>This port wasnt anyplace new to them, hongjoong was a frequent here, always coming to just take in the sights or just for business.
The street kids liked him too, but sadly their weren't any after a few summers ago, word from the people was that they were taken in the middle of night, hongjoong tried to look for them but after three summers of looking with no lead, it ended in a dead end.</p><p>Walking down a winding street mud collecting on his shoes like a new layer he stopped infront an old wooden shack, dried palm leaves for a roof the door crooked on its rusty hinges. The strings of drying and dried fishes and leaves, letting out a very potent aroma. Walking to shack he knocked respectfully on the door waiting for it to open his hands on his back a he waited rocking back and forth.</p><p>The door opens with a loud creak, cringing at the sound Mingi stepped back, the white dress was tattered and dirtied her hair in dreadlocks and tied like a crown untop her head, flowers decorated it's like a bouquet, her skin was flawless it's dark expanse like the given night the white paste she wore highlighting her features beautifully. 
"I bid you good day, Teodora",</p><p>"Mingi....where be yuh captain, why he not de one to visit me ?", her heavy dialect sounded through Mingi's being, was he afraid of her ?...yes very much, she was Hongjoong's close friend his most trusted aside from his crew. Hongjoong thought of her like a sister, she helped when the crew was stricken by an unknown disease and when he fell into deep slumber from a almost fatal wound. When they had showed up with him bleeding over Yunho's shoulder she gave the wrath of the seven seas after she tended to him.</p><p>"Captain wanted some time to himself, but he sent me to ask something of yuh", mingi said cautiously as he raised his head.</p><p>"What be he question ?",</p><p>"He wanted to ask about something to do with the the meeting being held in tortuga, something about how he wanted to know if he could go ", </p><p>"Ye be talkin' bout de royal meetin' no, he got to atten' he be one of de kin'", she said as he walked to her dried leaves plucking some of them.</p><p>"Meh thinks, he wants to know if it be a good idea to go",</p><p>"Ofcourse e nah a goo' idea tuh go, 'e be settin' 'imself an yall to a misfortun'",</p><p>"But why do you think they would suddenly call a meetin' ?",</p><p>Teodora sighed and clicked her tounge as she looked to the sky,
"Me hear ofa rumer goin' roun, ofa captain wi' de power tuh control man, ye best be watching yuh back ye'll never know who be watchin' yuh", said teodora warningly as she looked at Mingi handing him the leaves she plucked tied in a piece of cloth from her dress. </p><p>"Put this by ye captain bed, make sure he take one each day when he come back yuh hear meh?",</p><p>"Ye, I'll make sure he does",</p><p>"Yuh best be going back and collecin' him, me nah gon keep yuh here is best you be back on yuh way now",</p><p>"Okay, thank you teodora I'll make sure and bring hongjoong back to visit", mingi said as he bowed and walked away, teodora answering him with a hum as he she walked back into her home closing the door behind her she walked to her table seeing the rocks and items scattered and left unattended when Mingi had come knocking.
Her eyes became sharp,</p><p>"Hongjoong....what be de trouble yuh get yuhself wrap around now ?".</p><p>~</p><p>'Who had dinner so early in the morning ?', hongjoong thought as he poked at the meal infront of him the meat was dry, the vegetables bowled beyond solid state and the cutlery more shiny than anything else. Hongjoong shifted his seat the lining of the dress now rubbing uncomfortably on his skin, the bone lining rubbing his nipples raw, all he wanted to do now was just rip off the ratcheted clothing but fought against his own will to do it.</p><p>Questioning his bare existence the man beside him brought him out of his thoughts deep but dry voice asked hongjoong whether he like the food which ofcourse he shook his head no to, the food was disgusting and he wasnt going to lie about it being good even if he was hungry.</p><p>"Is that so, then maybe I should offer you something else ?", hongjoong shook his head and placed down the knife and fork, getting up the man walked over placing his rough hand on Hongjoong's exposed shoulder.</p><p>'How disgusting ', </p><p>
=
</p><p>The man leaned down and smelt his hair, which to hongjoong was weird his hair smelt of sea salt and coconut oil, a scent his crew liked so he kept it. Hongjoong tensed as he moved down the mans musty scent invading his sense of smell as the man came down to his neck. 
Was this something hongjoong was accustomed too ?
Ofcourse, this wouldn't be the first time someone tried to touch him, times before he created his crew he was quite willing to anyone who would show him a good time or the other way around, but after meeting his mates the feeling changed all he yearned was their touch, their lips apon his body, before they all had become a unit he would still sleep around outside the crew but it didnt feel the same, so it stopped when he realised his body was now solely in the hands of his crew them being the only ones who could not make him feel, all hot and  bothered, the only ones that could satisfy him.</p><p>The mans hand traced down pushing forcefully against the fabric on Hongjoong's chest the burning pain making hongjoong whine.
He must have saw hongjoong constantly shifting the bodis so it wouldn't rub on his chest.
Hongjoong bite his lip as the man continued to painfully rub the material agaisnt him skin it felt like if it was on fire, the stinging sensation paired with the uncomfortable feeling of the clothes on him made him want to whine out more.</p><p>The chapped lips applied more force, teeth coming out to nip at the skin, causing blotches of red to form, pulling back Hongjoong's head by his hair so that his neck was at an angle with the back of the chair he bite down on the exposed skin blunt teeth digging in hints of iron touching his tounge, Hongjoong's hand gripped the mans hair and shoulder with a bone crushing force as he tried to push the man off, his hands felt on the table for something to weaponize reaching for the fork he drove it into the back of the mans neck.</p><p>

=
</p><p>Releasing hongjoong with a howl of pain his hand rushed to claw out the fork that was driven into his neck. Hongjoong scrambled to his feet hands rushing to undo the tie on the back of the dress as he reached for a knife, jumping out of the dress he watched the man painfully slow pull the fork put his blood dripping from the metal as he did. Hongjoong held the knife with his hand, his hand coming up to feel the small beads of blood forming on his neck.

</p><p>"You little bitch !", the man charged hand extended ready to grab at Hongjoong's throat, with the ruckus they were making it wasnt a surprise when banging in the door started sounding through the room, the pair stopped heavy breathing being the only sound as they stared at each other Hongjoong's blade gripped with blood the man before him wearing several cuts and stab wounds.  </p><p>"I'll give you two options again, chose wisely or else it will be your head that we have for dinner, you can choose to cooperate with me or my men outside can charge in and take you by force, how  honorable would be to be gang raped to death", the man said voice heavy as he tried to sound like if he wasnt in pain, hongjoong laughed at the man.</p><p>"I ca' take ah dick up meh ass better than yuh ca' a blade to yuh skin, so it's your choice Captain~ would yuh like ye crew to see your head rolling on the floor carved out from yuh body by ah butter knife or would yuh rather we sit down and act like nothing happened.... de choice is yours", hongjoong said the smile of his face would have scared any man into submission.</p><p>The man looked down in defeat. He was bleeding out, and in no match to fight even if he could with three tendons torn and dislocated shoulder, hongjoong would make mince meat of him with that butter knife. But hongjoong faltered with his grip his throat starting to constrict on him like if someone was squeezing his neck, the sweet heat rising through his body like mist.</p><p>'What the fuck was going on !??!'.</p><p>~</p><p>Outside the frizzy haired boy watched as some members of the crew banged in the door, the ruckus heard drawing their attention.
Slipping away slowly he wander down the stair into the where they stored the ships gun powder executing Hongjoong's explicit orders.</p><p>-flash back-</p><p>"WhAt ArE YoU DoiNG HeRE ?!",</p><p>"Be quiet child don' let them hear yuh", hongjoong scolded as the boy slapped a hand over his mouth, it was Captain Hongjoong standing infront of him with a black dress, not really  the meeting he was expecting at all.</p><p>"What are you doing here captain, where be your crew?", the boy asked hongjoong ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Yejun where are the others, where are your brothers?", </p><p>"We got separated, they came in the night while the mistress was asleep", yejun said as he remembered that night, when he and his brothers where taken from their shelter and brought upon these ships. Hongjoong nodded,
"Yejun I need to ask you for a favour, and this means commitin' mutiny to the crew you now serve under, are willing to take it?",</p><p>"Yes, I want my  brothers back and I know where they took them, but captain why are you here ?",
Hongjoong told the kid the jest of the story and Yejun nodded along to every word.</p><p>"Do you understand, when everyone is distrated  I need you to sneak down and set a fuse, okay make sure and leave as you set it dont stay a minute longer", yejun nodded, he understood.</p><p>After the little plan was discussed in secrecy, he escorted the older man to the captains quarters, the quarter master at the wheel regarding Yejun with a nod.</p><p>-end of flash back-</p><p>Setting the long rum soaked string on the ground he lit it hurriedly and left as he made sure the fuse was lighting. Walking out he his in a crawl space them he heard voices approaching.</p><p>"They coulda been more quiet about it, made the whole crew panick, just to find out he be fucking the soul out of that thing he picked up last night", the men laughed as they walked pass, yejun gritted his teeth, How dare they talk illy of Captain, Captain hongjoong wasnt no thing !</p><p>'I wonder how he's holding up thought ?', yejun said as he scratched his head, wanting to know what they meant by 'fucking the soul out of him ?', 
'I'll ask captain when he comes back', yejun said to himself as he crawled out and walked into deck, pretending to have been doing some type of task.</p><p>:back with hongjoong:</p><p>Hongjoong groaned as he slammed into the wall, his body becoming weaker with the passing second, whatever aphrodisiac the man had biten into him, now coursed throughout his body. The knife he had long dropped the man started to regain his strength. Hongjoong dodged an attack rolling out of the way and onto the closed door beads of sweat dropping to the floor, this chest slick with a layer of sweat his body responding to the drug as it was intended too.</p><p>He hissed as he felt his knees about to give out his legs trembled as a flash of heat came coursing through. The man infront of him hissing as he clutched his shoulder blood still spilling to the floor from a further opened wound the room and bloody mess with broken items and bloody trails leading everywhere.</p><p>"Give up your body is becoming more aroused by the minute in no time you'll be panting on the floor like a bitch in heat", he sneered as he grab a hold of his shoulder. Hongjoong wasnt going to doubt that, but he had to stay sane until they had almost left the ship or was atleast on land, he had to look after Yejun, he couldnt let the drug take effect when he still had someone to protect. </p><p>Taking a deep breathe he composed himself the most he could do is keep the feeling at bay, thankful he had learned meditation to keep him from slathering his crew when they annoyed him, it finally came in hand. Shaking his head he looked at the male before him, he was severely injured and disabled so hongjoong had a chance, but he worried the crew was a problem, even in his state he could only handle a few men, he would have to count on the probability of the explosion killing out majority of the crew.</p><p>Standing up straight he cracked his back,
"This is getting to long", 
Hongjoong charged with speed body twisting to collect the discarded knife, he moved so he was in the mans blind spot, hands quick to drive the knife into the flesh of his neck, blade twisting to cut a jagged line.</p><p>"My how could I have been so rude, I never told you my name",</p><p>The man jurggled his blood, hongjoong stood up his chest now stained with blood and sweat, stepping over the man he wiped his boots on the clogs and returned his hair into a high ponytail.</p><p>"I be the serpent who sent you to hell, Kim Hongjoong",</p><p>The mans eyes closed his blood pooling under him, his body giving out to the pain and blood loss. Hongjoong tossed a cost once draped over a chair over his shoulders walking to the door he opened with it with a soft click. The heat of his body was sweet as the coat touched him, the seas breeze ruffling his hair.</p><p>Walking down without a care the loud explosion gave way, a sinister effect to his deathly form walking down the stairs.</p><p>A symphony of screams and loud explosions rang through the sea, the ship raining splinters into the ocean below bodies sinking as the fires raged on.</p><p>Yejun and hongjoong had secured themselves on a dinghy, yejun scattered with a few scrapes and brusies. They now had rowed a good way from the ship now they watched at the screams died down the sound of crackling from the fire and once in a while bursts gave them reassurance that most of the crew was dead..well most them.</p><p>"Captain, what do we do now?",asked yejun, shoulders in constant motion as he rowed the boat.
"We head to land we should reach Port Royal at this rate", said hongjoong the prickly heat rising once agian pulled the coat closer to his body, he compared himself once more, judging from the markings in the map and the rate they where firmly and currently travelling at, the must be somewhere between where hongjoong had left port and a good way across to Port Royal. So hongjoong estimated, if they switch shifts to row every two hours they should meet land with dusk.</p><p>Yejun thought for a bit...
'Should I ask him?',
'Maybe I shouldn't?',</p><p>"What be bothering yuh?", hongjoong asked noticing the twisted face yejun had.</p><p>"Well..you see..", yejun paused for a bit</p><p>"Spit it out ,already !",</p><p>"Dont rush me !, when I was coming out from setting the fuse, I overheard something about them saying that the captain was 'fucking the soul out of you', what does that mean ?", hongjoong looked away for a bit and into the waters below.</p><p>'How in de world fighting sound like sex?', hongjoong asked hinself as he watched the little doe eyes staring at him,</p><p>"Its nothing yejun dont worry about it",</p><p>"Mmmmm, okay".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: If you dont like sexual activity them skip by the (=) it ends at the next (=).<br/>Also I'm not good at writing smut soooo sorry if it's bad.<br/>Not beta read.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong lay on the cotton quilts quivering, leg beaded with sweat and oil, body limp and hot, the burning flames of arousal still coursing through his veins. His breathe was shallow as he looked up to the wooden ceiling above, the cold sea breeze wafting through the open window doing nothing to help him with the heat. The moon lay the only witness to his soft cries of pleasure, the heat didn’t stop no matter how much he had tried to quell it himself, his nimble fingers all he had to his disposal. What a blessing it would be if someone could walk in a help someone he knew who could make all the pain go away.</p><p>

 </p><p>His hair framed his face like a sculpture wet strands sticking to his face like vines to a tree a beautiful painting indeed. Turning over to lay on his stomach hongjoong wrapped his hands round the pillow beneath his head eyes puffy and wet, long lashes wet with tears as he looked out the window the lights of the houses and ships in the dock in front of him, the chatter and music being played under him a comforting reminder of home.</p><p>

 </p><p>Yejun and him had arrived just as the sun faded into the horizon the sky losing its bright light making way for the silver beauty called the moon. They docked the boat just pass the port in a small cove. Walking through the back streets to a well-known pub, well known for housing anything and everything you need be it anything from rest to weapons, hongjoong walked in first after securing two rooms after a bit of bargaining and a touch of 'borrowing' some money from a poor drunken fellow too far gone to even stand properly..... at least they had a place to stay the night.</p><p>

 

</p><p>Calling yejun and putting him into bed was an easy task the poor boy fallen asleep on himself as he leaned on a doorway waiting for hongjoong. Tucking him into bed and blowing out the candles hongjoong watched with a fond smile, little yejunie growing up so fast, his mother would be proud, may the tide rest her soul with the sound of its crashing melodies.</p><p>

 

 

</p><p>=</p><p>Hongjoong made his way to his room, shedding his clothes he crawled into bed his chest had dried stains of blood, his aching arousal flush against his blush skin. The heat coursed through again, groaning at the wave of pleasure he rummaged through the side draws for a jar of oil he knew were kept there.</p><p>

 

</p><p>When his hands touched the cold jar he pulled it out and uncapped its wooden cover, the oil was warm and soft to his fingertips, coating his fingers with a generous amount, he played with the substance in his hands before reaching down to teasingly prod at his hole the sensation sending shivers down his spine. Hongjoong squealed as he pushed further the oil helping greatly, moving slowly his mind wavering to memories of heated nights with his lovers.</p><p>

 

</p><p>..</p><p>Mingi and hongjoong had just finished mapping out a new route to a trading post in China, the waves gave great ambiance as the couple sat in bed, holding eachother in a tight embrace. Mingi's palm coming down to pat at the male's head that lay on his chests, running finger thorough the long black hair tugging at it slightly as he did. Hongjoong shifted to look up at him legs coming to straddle his hip sitting directly above his crotch.</p><p>

 

</p><p>"What?", hongjoong asked as he looked at Mingi, mingi admired him, open shirt exposing his delicate collarbone and sun kissed abs, placing his hands on the males waist he pushed him down, letting out a low groan at the friction.

Hongjoong saw and recuperated the action rocking his hips liking the sound the male under him gave out.</p><p>

 

</p><p>"Mingi~", he sing sang as he leaned down licking at the males lips, mingi was quick to kiss him pulling him down further his back arching gorgeously  as he did.</p><p>…</p><p>

 

</p><p>His finger moved faster the slick feeling of his walls coated with the oil, pushing his mind further into bliss.</p><p>

 

</p><p>…</p><p>Mingi hands moved quick to strip hongjoong of his clothes, hands squeezing and bruising the flesh of his thigh, mingi had always been impatient when it come to this hands itched to roam over Hongjoong's body, teeth nipping against the skin leaving blooming marks as he did. Hongjoong grinded down against the hard member under him, making Mingi hiss.</p><p>

 

</p><p>Flipping hongjoong over, and taking off his pants in the process he kissed the male beneath him roughly pulling apart Hongjoong's leg coming to rest between them. No words needed to be exchanged between them their eyes locking together as mingi pushed into Hongjoong's heat the tight feeling giving him bliss, hongjoong groaned the burn from the stretch further fueling his mind into pleasure.</p><p>….</p><p>

 

</p><p>Hongjoong sped up his movements the feeling of becoming undone feeling closer with each passing second.</p><p>

 

</p><p>….</p><p>Mingi thrusted slowly savoring the tight push and pull as he did, Hongjoong's gave a soft groan as felt mingi sped up slowly finding his rhythm.</p><p>

 

</p><p>Hongjoong's loud moans and squeals could be heard from outside Mingi finally picking up the pace, he could feel himself reach deep into his lover that alone drove him further, he could feel himself nearing his climax and was sure by the way hongjoong was moaning he was too.</p><p>

 

</p><p>Mingi quickened his pace, reaching down to help finish Joongie off before finishing himself with a loud moan hongjoong came painting his chest with streaks of white, and Mingi finished soon after, hongjoong moaning softly at the feeling of being filled, the slight heat inside of him was comforting to say the least.  Pulling out slowly he lay hongjoong on his side and slide next to him, hugging him closely, letting the post orgasm bliss fade off as they feel asleep.</p><p>….</p><p>

 

</p><p>Hongjoong moaned as he came Mingi's name on the tip of his tounge as he did, the heat faded for a bit letting the wave of pleasure he just received subside, Hongjoong rolled over on his back cum stained stomach on display, sadly it didn’t take long for the heat to rise back, which leads to where he was now, crying because of the arousing heat his head buried into the pillow.</p><p>

 

</p><p>(A/n: .....ngl  was  bad)</p><p>=</p><p>

 

 

</p><p>Hongjoong twisted and turned in the sheets trying to fall asleep and forget about the burning heat, whatever that man had bitten into his skin was differently something hongjoong had never come in contact with before.

Hongjoong whimpered as he looked to sky his eyes glossy with tears lips quivering as he spoke,

"Come back", he cried, to his crew in the hopes they heard him.</p><p>

 

</p><p>~in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean ~</p><p>

 

</p><p>Seonghwa finally looked somewhat happy, they had finished the tasks and where sailing back to hongjoong, but decided before they went back to him to take a slight detour to Port Royal to wait out the rest of the two months.</p><p>Mingi had told them what Teodora had said to him, and they all took it seriously the crew would now be on high alert to any and everything that passed them. Everyone felt uneasy at that her words… what being could possible possess the power to control men, for such a rumor to already be spread as far there this person must have been quick in their actions. The wind chided to his thoughts the wet droplets wetting his hair as they sailed everyone tired and sleepy the seas had been forgiven not a sole ship had they encountered which was strange but much appreciated nonetheless.</p><p>A small trinket was added to the growing collection in Hongjoong’s room Yeosang had found a conch shell and decided he wanted it, blue with hints of orange and grey taking it to the ear the ocean can be heard so the find was very liked item more for entertainment than anything else. Soon they would have to sail to Tortuga, and how much everyone dreaded it was made know by the crew. The invitation of sorts had come via a coffin its contents a bunch of bones with a scroll. Hongjoong was first to inspect the bones the sailor a pirate their earings still in the coffin, sailing to a nearby island they buried the unnamed pirate whom sadly didn’t have a place or named inscribed on his earings. After the burial hongjoong read the scroll he was already pissed that they would send such a thing to him especially when he made it clear he wasn’t to be part of any of the meetings even if he was one of the kings.</p><p>You see, Kings are pirates who have done one of two thing 1) Gotten their revenge on the crew who killed theirs leaving no one alive or 2) Overturned a King, Hongjoong achievied his title by slaughtering the crew of the ship Martha De Luna, a Spanish pirate ship that killed the crew the he was formerly in, no mercy was shown and that was hongjoogn’s one rule: Never Hurt Your Own.</p><p>Seonghwa sighed, once again his mind has shifted to the thought of that man, no matter how much he would curse the name of him there was no doubt that he held him with affection, hongjoong had told him countlessly how much he liked seonghwa’s “rants about everything”, always complaining and quarreling but what would you expect from him when the younglings are being imprinted on by a tricksters by the names of Jung Wooyoung and Kang Yeosang. As much as he loves them he couldn’t help the feeling of wanting to strangle them.</p><p> Soon they would reach port, the child on the horizon already coming out to play, seonghwa watched on as he peeked through he had spent the latter part of the night on watch but had drifted to reminisce on the thoughts of hongjoong…soon he would be able to hold him.. very soon.</p><p>

 

 

 

</p><p>-Port Royal, early morning-</p><p>Hongjoong shifted in bed the cotton sheets pooling on the floor as thin sheet covered him, small fists coming up to the side of his face as he slept the sweet sun blessing him as he peeked through the window and into the room. He wasn’t cold the only satisfying thing about Hongjoong’s little predicament was the warmth that he was engulfed in.</p><p>The cry of the gull’s awoke him the clatter of dishes and tunes of early morning songs, giving the morning harbor its livelyhood. He rolled on his back as he heard the knock pulling up the sheets a head of frizzy hair peeked in.</p><p>“Captain, are you staying bed?”, yejun asked as he looked to floor courteous enough not to look at the nude man in front of him even if he didnt know that he was nude.</p><p>“Ye go on ahead I’ll join ye later by the square or in the tavern”, hongjoong said as he shooed the boy away, yejun nodded and left feet padding away on the wooden floor beneath him. Yejun didn’t have anything to do in particular so he just walked around looking at the sight and stealing a bit at the smells of delicious food. The port was bustling with things had never seen before and boy was he excited to see everything, what would you expect from a kid. Walking past a group of rowdy kids he walked straight down to port to check out the ships that came to dock late last night, the early morning sky casting beautifully down at the ocean like the scenes he imagined from tales told to him and his brothers by hongjoong when he was younger.</p><p>Swinging his feet of the board he ate at the apple in his hand his feet leaving ripples in the water as he did so a shadow came over him not a cloud but a looming shadow of a figure right above him he could see the outline in the water, but paied no heed to it until it patted at his shoulder, turning to the person he dropped his apple.</p><p>“Yujun!”,</p><p>“Yejun!”,</p><p>“What are you doing here!?”,</p><p>Both boys stopped when they realized they were speaking over each other, yejun spoke first,

“What are you doing here Yujun, where is the crew?”,</p><p>“Yejun, I should be asking ye that, we thought ye was dead!”, pulling Yejun into a hug to check if he was really there, Yujun cried.

“Stop crying stop crying, I'm dead cant you see, so stop crying would ya”, Yujun sniffled and pulled away,

“where are the crew ? why are you here by yourself ?”, yejun asked as he searched the boy in front of him for any injuries.</p><p>“nope, I'm with the other and their coming soon I came with Sannie and Seongie and and an’….”, the boys words stopped as he tried to remember the other he came with emotions running a bit freely his brain finding it a bit hard ti process everythijng. Patting yujun's head,

“ why don’t we go find the others, yeah?”, yujun nodded and pulled yejun along.</p><p>somewhere in the town-</p><p>Past the clockwork shop and the tavern a man wrapped in a thick leather coat walked about his steps a bit drunken yet he was sober the coat was tightly wrapped around him as he walked the sounds and sights distorted as he did everything was muffled and moving faster than it actually was, the dull ache in his lower back and sinister sweet heat ravaged him once again. So what was he doing, looking for the little one he came with ofcourse after having fallen asleep again he awoke with a panick, he had yejun alone, and yes the boy was capabile of handling himself but instincts kicked in he had to go find him.</p><p>Walking out the tavern was the easy thing but once the suns light hit his face everything went batshit crazy, he stumbled to the ground sweaty hands picking up the bits of coconut fiber and wood chips from the ground, slowly getting back up he blinked for a while hoping his vision cleared spotting a small opening between an old saloon and a market place he ducked in and walked until the end letting himself rest on the wooden wall as he regained his senses.</p><p>But his sense where to far fried to see the black haired figure approaching.</p><p>(A/n: all of alyuh hair blasted black)</p><p>Seonghwa had watched as the male stumbled to the ground and into the opening, he looked back at his little group all watching attentively as they watched san try to bargain with a merchant, but his eyes wandered to the opening perhaps it was a trick of the eye but he looked almost like hongjoong.</p><p>There was only one way to find out leaving the group after patting san's shoulder he walked o the opening eyes scanning for the male and landing on the curled up mass of leather leaning on the wall in the corner he could hear the heavy breathing and in distinct whimpers.</p><p>“Are you okay?”, the breathing stopped with a shuffle a head peeked out eyes now  looking at seonghwa brimming with tears. Unraveling from his cocoon hongjoong looked at seonghwa bowing his head a bit in shame as he did.</p><p>“HONGJOONG!!”,</p><p>“Hongjoong, h-how, w-w-hen..?", seoghwa couldn’t form his words his mind running rampant as he saw their little captain, hongjoong reached out for him, without wasting time seonghwa pulled him to his feet, jumping at the male hongjoong clung like corn to him, hot tears touched his neck as hongjoon’s coconut and sea salt scent flooded seonghwa's sense of smell,</p><p>“tavern…”, was all hongjoong said as he hugged seonghwa tighter, adjusting the males legs so he could properly hold him seonghwa walked out the opening and headed straight for the tavern.</p><p>

 
</p><p>Entering hongjoong told him which room the place wasn’t really crowded just a few drunk souls here and there, the tavern lady was out and the servers where all cleaning up for the night ahead the soft violin of the tavern lady's daughter played sweetly for those working.</p><p>Opening the door to see a made bed seonghwa slipped the coat of hongjoong and placed him on the bed his skin was feverish and his body wearing a few scraped and an distinguishable bite mark on his neck.</p><p>Seonghwa’s blood boiled, at the sight. Hongjoong mumbled and rolled over his hands coming under him to support his body as he lifted of the bed.</p><p>“Hongjoong who did this to you?”,</p><p>“dead..”,</p><p>“he's already dead”, hongjoong nodded and shifted on bed to sit in a 'w' position as he looked at seonghwa cheeks dusted with blush, looking at seonghwa he found himself a bit  ashamed to ask the male to help him with the blasted heat that has been plaguing him. But seonghwa was observant his eyes scanned hongjoong from the noticable tent in his pants to his flushed skin so feverish to the touch, it wouldn't have taken a fool to know this was the work of a aphrodisiac cause, seonghwa knows hongjoong and he was no shy lover, if wanted to make his ffection known he would do it in the most bold way possible.</p><p>Leaning down to hongjoong he ghosted the mans lips, hands coming to hold onto the small waist as he did, the lovers had each other to themselves and seonghwa savoured it greatly, to be the one to hear hongjoong’s sweet voice before the others was prize to him even though they all loved equally, it could have been  because off his longing for the male over their journey but he savoured it nonetheless. The tavern lady's daughter continued to play her tune gradually loudening as time passed.</p><p>By time sun down they had left seonghwa wrapped hongjoong tighly and stole him away to the ship, hongjoong wearing a releaved smile as he did.</p><p>

 

</p><p>-arrival on the ship-</p><p>The rowdy boys had came back, yejun in tow, all either cry or to happy to care about the people who they attracted even San joined in.
Making their way on board was meet with scolding from Mingi and Yunho who had watched the group from a distance loud shouts and laughter echoing loud enough for them to hear.</p><p>An when they presented Yejun, well let just say shit got louder. Mingi was shellshocked, </p><p>"Yejun..is that really you?", </p><p>"Yes first mate Mingi, and i bring news, Captain is here too!", the crew silenced.</p><p>"San where is seonghwa?",</p><p>"I'm right here, a little help", seonghwa's shoes clicked on the wooden deck, hands holding a swaddled body, very visible blooms on his neck.</p><p>"Yeosang come take hongjoong and put him to bed and make tea with the leaves tedora gave", Yeosang came with haste picking up their swaddled captain and walking off Mingi came up beside him.
"How?!", seonghwa could only shook his head.</p><p>"He didnt say much, he was under a type of aphrodisiac so his mind is still a bit fried, the most he could say was that the person who did it to him is dead", mingi nodded.</p><p>Turning seonghwa saw yejun, blinked a few times then turned back to Mingi.</p><p>"Thats- .mmMm", mingi cut him off with a kiss, stopping him from saying the question that poor yejun was just bombarded with.</p><p>"Yes".</p><p>This definitely wasnt how Seonghwa expected their reunion hongjoong to go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading, an update today as today is the last day of the fireworks(I'm the one) promotions.</p><p>If you have any questions feel free to ask.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sadness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skip the smut if you dont like it.<br/>(Just skip by till the (-))<br/>All this has consent</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-
"Yeo-yeosang, slow d-downn ahh~", he breathes out the pleasure was to much, far to much to handle, in turn yeosang did always have a way in turning him into a moaning mess, his thick arms vined with veins, golden skin blooming beautifully with his marks, strong hands trained to kill on site gripping with force on his hips sure to leaving the skin bruised. Hongjoong loved it.</p><p>Hongjoong had gotten up to his crewmate crawling into bed the sudden movement making him alert, but dismissed it when he saw who it was the familiar blonde hair was enough to put him off guard, he was still confused as to why his crew was here in Port Royal, though seonghwa did give him one grand way to forget about it, Yeosang had slipped his arms under his waist pulling him closer to the lean chest so hongjoong turned around, face to face with his angel of death.</p><p>"Ye be back for good this time or next time you pull something like that I'll have your head", yeosang spoke, his voice was soft to the older but carried its incentive well.
"What be yuh gonna do with me head then, fuck it until yuh cum in the mouth of ah decapitate head ? Put infront yuh bed and have it watch as yuh fuck seonghwa or maybe Wooyoung and Yunho ?", hongjoong said his voice teasing, no head paied to the voice of the younger,
"You would like that wouldn't you?", hongjoong smirked and gave a smile as he wrapped his sore arms around Yeosang's neck pulling him down,
"Yuh know me fully well", yeosang turned them over so he rest his full weight on hongjoong pinning him to the sheets. 
Hongjoong hadn't even realized he was no longer hot the sweet heat of arousal from the aphrodisiac was now gone and now replaced by something much more fulfilling.</p><p>Hongjoong lips tasted tangy from the tea he had given him earlier, yeosang moved down marking the skin where seonghwa hadn't claimed earlier, slipping further he savoured the soft breaths and gasps hongjoong gave, how thrilling his captain all spread like a meal for him to eat, and who was he not to savour it.
Hongjoong groaned when Yeosang slipped his tongue in, he was sore from his escapades with seonghwa the man not really one to go soft. 
Yeosang looked up to make sure hongjoong wasnt in any serious pain, he didnt want to hurt him, hongjoong took notice and gave him a small nod, nonetheless the soft numbness was gone after awhile and replaced with something that left Hongjoong's mouth agape.</p><p>Yeosang's tounge working wonders inside him, the lewd slurping noise and Hongjoong's sudden groans and moans, making it more apparent as to what they were doing.
Hongjoong cried out as he came untouched, the feeling of being uncoiled gone, the daze that followed leaving him in bliss, Yeosang continued, he wanted to push hongjoong further and further until he was begging, the cute whimpers he gave because of the over stimulation was music to Yeosang's ears.</p><p>Hongjoong moaned as he came for the third time, head falling back into the sheets soaked with sweat and cum. His chest heaved as his leg quivered Yeosang still in him rocking slowly as he  rode out his orgasm, hongjoong hissed when Yeosang pulled out and the feeling of something  warm slipping out. Yeosang smirked at the site before him, a fucked out hongjoong his cum slipping out. Slowly he turned hongjoong to his side and slipped behind him hugging his waist as he pulled him closer.
-</p><p>"Are ye satisfied ?, ye seemed to ha'e 'ad so much pent up", yeosang buried into the crooked of his neck,
"Ye wouldn't believe the hell you put us through", yeosang mumbled, guilt bubbled slowly in hongjoong, did he really put them through so much ?</p><p>"Seonghwa wouldn't stop worrying, san found comfort in pranking everyone, Mingi seemed to be the only sane one, Wooyoung found comfort in braiding the younglings hair, jongho became a chief and I found some new maps, the younglings found it best to pester yunho into telling them stories", yeosang summarized the crew he was with from the past few months without hongjoong, and he did it quiet eloquently.
Hongjoong gave a haste laugh, he could just imagine.</p><p>"Go to sleep love, you truly have a day ahead of you", they both lulled to sleep with the help of the waves and the ship.</p><p>-8 hours later-</p><p>Hongjoong awoke to am empty bed with clean sheets tucked tightly around him, rubbing away the sleepiness he got up wincing at the dull pain he felt as he did his body was sore and shaky, bending forward to help with the pain. Walking over to the chest where a variety of his clothes were kept he pulled put a shirt and pants, with an embroidered over coat. Settling down on the clean sheet he breathed out heavily.
He had a alot of explanation to do.</p><p>Seonghwa came in with a knock hand holding a mug,
"How are yuh feeling?", he asked as he gave the mug the dried tea leaves where their the same one he had been given by yeosamg earlier.
"Couldnt be better", he said as he sipped it slowly the pain faded with the warm tea in his system, it was so soothing he wondered where they got it from.</p><p>"Wanna come out the others are practically swarming the deck", seonghwa loved away some strand from Hongjoong's face and lead his hand to the braid in his hair. 
"We sent you off with your chains chiming but I found you whimpering in an alley, hongjoong What happened?", his voice was desperate for an answer, it pained him and hongjoong could see that.
"Hwa~ ye look like ye about to cry, I'll tell yall everything okay", hongjoong said comforting someone wasnt his forte but he tried.
Seonghwa face scrunched up as he hit Hongjoong's chest,
"I have every right to cry",</p><p>"To think my qautermaster would cry truly what a ruthless pirate",</p><p>"I am I cry because my captain is stupid"</p><p>"...well",</p><p>The couple came out, hongjoong was pulled away from seonghwa and into the arms of Wooyoung and yunho, both as dramatic as the day he  left them,
"CAPTAIN!!!", they both cried as he tried to hug them both, mingi coming up behind in hopes that he two can get a hug.
"Ye 'ad us all worried", mingi said as he wrapped an arm around hongjoong, the latter leaning into the touch, the height difference was cute the little captain and his over grown first mate though yunho was an inch taller than Mingi.</p><p>"Cap'ain!!", yejun and younglings came all of then herded behind yejun, his face seemed more full of joy than before much more lively.
"Captain are you okay, how be ye feelin' ?", he asked eyes wide wanting an answer.</p><p>"I be fine, Yejun", yejun took the answer and nodded,
"Boys, go clean the lower deck and ready to disembark we leave by sunrise tomor' ", Yunho said the younglings nodded and dispersed like little ants pulling yejun in tow.</p><p>"Now, hongjoong why dont you tell us why you were here and not where we left you", hongjoong knew that tone, he was in for a beating alright.</p><p>"Uhmmm, well ye see....look wonder a pink ship!!", hongjoong yelled pointing at a random direction, yunho and the others feel for it, and with them distracted hongjoong bolted he didn't really have anywhere else to go than below deck, he knew the younglings wont help, yejun might but one look from Mingi and he'd give hongjoong with pleasure. He needed to save his ass...but nothing wanted to save him.</p><p>---3 miles from Tortuga
 Ship: Queen Maria's Tempest---</p><p>"He's not coming !",</p><p>"He is, be it he come or else I'll go there personally and drag him !",</p><p>"I dare ye to even touch 'im he lovers gon cut you from stern to port if he so lay a finger on 'im ", </p><p>Wolfish eyes watched the squabbling captains who sat at the mutilated table filled with food and drinks their crew gone savage at the given meal, to him it was disgusting, he didnt give hongjoong wrong for not wanting to come.</p><p>The three stopped their arguement when the gun shot sounded through, the captain dressed in all black walking to the table setting down the pistol as he sat down, his skin shaven clean to show his defined features blue eyes and black hair kept short the scar running from his lip to his cheek a engraved smile never to fade.</p><p>"Damn  Captain Daniel, didn't need to scar us shitless like that", said Captain Jake a young lad but formidable nonetheless, with a fleet at his disposal he was quiet the Captain blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail as his black eyes danced, a shiteating grin plastered to his face as he looked at Captain Daniel.</p><p>"Shut up Jake, ye be the only on us of who got scared", said Captain Monoban woth a scrowl her hand picking up her pitcher to drink her rum, who said women cant sail the sea, Captain Monoban proved everyone wrong leading three captured Man o wars in Her fleet she was the best of the best when it came to sea warfare, but She be only human once, her heart stolen by a princess from the a begotten island, she was only waiting for her pritoncome of age to finally sweep her off her feet and into her ship.</p><p>"Say, Daniel do you think Hongjoong I'll welcome ?", Captain Monoban said as she shift to look at the Male with blue eyes. He huffed in response,
"Did you hear of the way, Captain Jung invited him here, I doubt it", </p><p>"What do you think Captain Chan, do you think the serpentine of the sea will show up ?",</p><p>Chan looked at them from where he stood against the age old wood, 
"Dont ask me", was all he said.</p><p>"Still salty about that thing huh",</p><p>"Shut up".</p><p>---- On-board the treasure ---</p><p>"HONGJOONG I SWEAR TO THE TIDES IF YOU DONT COME OUT RIGHT NOW!!", </p><p>"Why be me you treat like a child?",</p><p>"Because your the only one who acts like a child!",</p><p>Hongjoong mopped as he was placed on Mingi's lap the other surrounding the table as they both sat at the head, Mingi placed a hand on his hips rubbing the sore areas from where Yeosang had gripped him earlier.
He felt their eyes alright all of them.</p><p>"....stop staring at me I ain't that good looking", Wooyoung and san snorted and Yeosang shook his head.</p><p>"Are ye ready to tell us what happened ?", Mingi asked the soft whisper of his voice in Hongjoong's ear was enough to relax him. 
He felt strong arms wrap around him, yes he was a tyrannical Captain, but vulnerable was something he felt with his lovers they were the only people he would allow to see him like that.</p><p>"About ah month after i kinda bumped into someone who asked for help with something goin on in there side of the seas and well, I hoped on a ship the next day, by an odd chance the ship was targeted by mercenaries looking for a map, I got taken as a prize, found yejun made a plan and got out, I'm sure most of the crew are gone with the tides but there could always be survivors. Then it turned out I was given a aphrodisiac, and seonghwa found me in an alley and thats how we ended up where we are now...", hongjoong summarized the whole ordeal ofcourse he left a couple things out like how he was attacked on the beach and how he found an hourglass but he dubbed those unimportant, he hadn't even notice that he changed his tounge but the others where glad atleast now they could understand.</p><p>Mingi hugged tighter, he could see seonghwa visibly shaking with anger. San looked like he was ready to hunt and Yunho was holding Yeosang's hand so he wouldn't hurt himself with his nails.</p><p>"Never again, do you leave this ship without one of us", said Jongho but hongjoong only rolled his eyes, where they really gonna tie him to mast and keep him from leaving again ?</p><p>"Jongho you dont get to decide whether I can leave my own ship or not ",</p><p>"YES WE DO !", hongjoong flinched at the sudden shout.</p><p>"Hongjoong can't you see that we're worried, we dont wont to lose you not again", hongjoong bit his lip. Getting of Mingi he walked off leaving everyone in the room but he didnt leave he only walked out but stayed right by the door and continued to listen.</p><p>"Why the hell did you have to fucking say that ?!", San said to Jongho </p><p>"What the fuck do you want me to say San, that we didnt worry that everything was fine, that Yeosang didnt have to fuck seonghwa to sleep because he couldnt stop worrying that yunho didnt have a panick attack that we couldn't even fucking function properly, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY !!", everyone feel silent. Hongjoong covered his mouth with his hand he tried to stop the tears but they burned as they fell onto his cheeks. </p><p>How could he put the ones he loved through that ? </p><p>He cried and cried what the hell could he do, what could he do ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading till the end.<br/>I have insta now if you want to follow its<br/>@/ anex0_0868.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Awkward Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger warning <br/>This chapter contains malnutrition and acid reflux.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong was shivering, his head hurt from crying and his lips bleed from biting so hard, he had ran as he heard someone coming close to the corridor he had slide down, he ran just ran past everyone and down to the lowest deck and hide in the darkest corner, his only company was the soft rocking of the ship and his own muffled cries. </p>

<p>What the hell type of captain was he ?</p>

<p>What the hell type of lover was he ?</p>

<p>His chest hurt so much, but he shouldn't be the one crying or even angry, he left them, he turned them into that mess, he did that.</p>

<p>Hongjoong rubbed his eyes every tear stung, his voice was caught in his throat every breathe stung like sea water was being forcefully poured down throat.</p>

<p>-above deck-</p>

<p>Everyone was scrambling looking for hongjoong, san had seen the little figure run from the corridor, when he had heard the muffled cry now everyone was looking for him, the ship was big so they knew hongjoong had good enough places to hide himself.</p>

<p>"Wooyoung, Jongho check the lower decks !", nodding they both ran down Jongho was practically holding back his tears, and Wooyoung could see it.
"Hey you didnt say anything wrong ",</p>

<p>"But I-",</p>

<p>"You didn't say anything wrong Jongho",</p>

<p>Hongjoong heard Wooyoung was right Jongho said the truth, coming out of his little crawl space he walked past them Wooyoung was comforting Jongho so the pair didnt notice him. Walking he could see everyone all over searching, he just walked past them all, he didnt make himself known just blending in with the background of the ship as he walked to his quarters, his bed seemed to be a comfortable place right about now, just to curl up and hide away from everyone.</p>

<p>The younglings could feel it, the air on board was heavy with tension and awkwardness, Captain was locked in his room the others were distraught not even wanting to talk to each other, yejun and yujun could sense something was wrong, they where suppose to set sail but they didnt.</p>

<p>So they held a meeting,
"What should we do ,yejun?",</p>

<p>"Well, it seems like thay had and arguement but you know them they always makeup after a few hours",</p>

<p>"Yejun dont bullshit me, it's been two days and hes still locked in there Mingi hasn't even attempted to go in none of them has",</p>

<p>Yejun bit the inside of his cheek, the elders all seemed locked away in their own world.</p>

<p>"Let's lock them in one room !",</p>

<p>"Yujun No!",</p>

<p>"Yujun yes!",</p>

<p>"I agree with Yujun it seems like the only option it worked once remember maybe it'll work again ", said yechan as he pushed forward a basket of dried flowers.</p>

<p>"So how do we get them to do that though, they aren't even looking at each other",</p>

<p>Yechan smirked and yejun and Yujun looked at each other with concern, this wasn't gonna end well for the two of them.
The plan....reek havoc.</p>





<p>Hongjoong lay curled upon the sheets, eyes red his stomach growled, he didnt even remember the last time he eaten the acid in his stomach was starting to burn making him curl into a ball due to searing pain.
(A/n: this shit hurts like hell, and that from first hand experience so please eat and be healty :) )</p>

<p>Hongjoong looked up when the door opened he hoped it was seonghwa or someone anyone who could help. Yejun came in and watched his captain who was curled up in pain, he wanted to abandon the plan and help as he heard the pained cry but how else where they gonna makeup with eachother.
Walking over to his captain he mumbled a haste sorry before grabbing hongjoong by the arm and yanking him out of bed, bed sheets still draped on him like a raged dress be dragged hongjoong out of the room the male stumbling behind him on shaky legs the malnutrition from the last few day finally catching up to him.</p>

<p>With a sharp jab to the his side hongjoong let a gasp of pain when yejun kicked him to his side, the boy looked distressed even while doing it. 
Hongjoong doubled over the pain in his stomach  becoming more intense it felt like his insides were on fire the prickly feel making him unable to move, nothing more than cries for help leaving his lips.</p>

<p>Yejun pulled at his hair, he didnt know what to do now, that wasn't supposed to happen!!</p>

<p>Jongho rushed up to deck his body slamming through the door as he heard the cries, he saw yejun panicking over a doubled over hongjoong who was clutching his belly looking like he was in immense pain. Running up the stairs he pushed yejun away, and fell to hongjoong lifting him up but stopped when hongjoong let out a pained cry, every movement hurt it felt like the more he moved the more likely it was to burn.</p>

<p>Jongho now looked in grave concern,
"Yejun go down and call the others, NOW!", yejun nodded hastily and speed off almost tripping in the process. Jongho took the risk and lifted hongjoong up bridal style cursing under his breathe when hongjoong cried in pain once again. Walking into the room he untangled hongjoong from the sheet he was wrapped in  and placed him on his back on the bed sitting beside him as he held the males small hands.</p>

<p>Wooyoung came tumbling in medical chest in hand the others soon following, what they didnt notice was the little tray of provisions being slipping in and the door being locked from the outside.</p>

<p>"Hongjoong, look at me you have to tell me where it hurts", Wooyoung said as he wipped the sweat of Hongjoong's forehead, he couldnt give an answer every thing hurt and he had no way of telling them, his tear increased and so did the pain.
"San get some water and leaves teodora gave us, seonghwa go get him something to eat Mingi jongho I need your help getting him to sit up, yunho  Yeosang check in the kit and see if you get a green pill", Wooyoung ordered as he moved out of the way letting jongho and Mingi lift hongjoong all wincing when hongjoong let out a shrill cry when he felt a sudden pressure on his stomach.</p>

<p>"FUCK!", exclaimed san as he rattled the door trying to get it open, 
"Someone fucking locked it !", seonghwa looked around the room eyes falling on the tray.
"Atleast they where smart enough to prepare before hand", he said as he picked up the tray and brought to Wooyoung giving san the bag of leaves so he make the brew.</p>

<p>"I gonna kill them !", San said knowing well it was the younglings you had done all this.
"Hongjoong please just eat !", Wooyoung said lifting a small piece of bread to Hongjoong's lips, his  mouth remained shut the fear of the food hurting his stomach was to immense.
San walked over with the drink san hastily took a swing he kept it in his mouth and shoved Jongho a bit so he could get some place. Straddling hongjoong he wrapped his arms around the his shoulders keeping him in place locking lips with him. </p>

<p>Hongjoong could feel the tea its tangy taste and soothing feel crawling down his throat, he could feel some escaping and running down the side of his face. San pulled away once he was done most of it all over them but atleast he got him to drink it.
"Desperate times call for desperate measures, huh ?", was what hongjoong said before falling back onto the bed, capped out.</p>

<p>San started to panick but Wooyoung reassured him hongjoong just passed out. Wiping up the excess of the tea that had spilled,
"Will he be alright ?", seonghwa asked, yeosang walked over and gave the pill.</p>

<p>Wooyoung didnt know, Hongjoong's immune system had been penalized so much already it was hard to tell. 
"We should...sort this out..", yunho said.</p>

<p>The air was heavy with tension and awkwardness once more, pirate pride was a bit harder to swallow especially theirs. Hongjoong shifted making everyone look down, he lay on his side just aimlessly staring ahead before looking at the others. 
"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have walked out", his apology lifted the heavy air, everyone looked at each other, 
"Im sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you", jongho said as he came closer to sit before hongjoong San was still on the bed along with Mingi. 
"You weren't wrong, I put you through hell because of my selfishness, I'm sorry", it took alot to swallow his pride and apologize but if he didnt who know what disaster would happen, a Captain fixed the mess they made and hongjoong was doing just that.</p>

<p>"Hongjoong we-",</p>

<p>"Enough, I understand that yuh care I do, and I be sorry that ye had to go through that I just don't want it to happon again, I dont want alyuh to be so worried",</p>

<p>"All we want is for yuh to talk to us and tell us what's 'rong, hongjoong yuh jus picked yourself up and left yuh've never done that before and it scared us...so please can yuh just tell what's troubling yuh ?", mingi said everyone came closer to sit around him.
San let his hand rub reassuringly on Hongjoong's back saddening at the feel of the mans bones poking thorough shyly and brushing against his finger tips, hongjoong sighed and looked down, he wanted to bottle this up for as long as he could he needed too, he didnt want his fear to reach them, he didnt want the nightmares that haunt him to affect them.</p>

<p>"Take yuh time, my love dont rush yuhself", yeosang said coming to cup hongjoong face placing a soft kiss on his lips, hongjoong melted. </p>

<p>How was he so blessed ?</p>

<p>"...ever since seojoon died..I've been getting night terrors, each more painful than de next, it got so worse that i couldnt even sleep they seemed so real. I saw you... I saw each of you get killed..and it was all my fault", hongjoong words got stuck in his throat as he remembered the vivid dreams it felt like the world was closing in on him once again. No words needed to get said, their captain...no.. their lover needed comfort.</p>

<p>"Everyday I woke up in tears, I wanted you with me but I was so selfish", hongjoong cried, he felt vulnerable telling them his pains. He was who they where supposed to go to for counsel yet here he was crying into he arms of Yeosang bawling his eyes out to them.
They understood now, he didnt want to face his dreams, everytime he saw them he saw them dying he wanted to escape from that but he couldn't.</p>

<p>"Hongjoong, we're not leaving you, we promised to sail past the horizon didnt we promised to stay together through everything, no storm nor dream would tear us apart from you", said seonghwa. Hongjoong looked up at them,
"Bu-",</p>

<p>"And well make sure it never happens", said Jongho, hands coming around where Yeosang's where to hug hongjoong,
"I think you need a good night's rest my love, will you allow us to give you that ?", asked yunho hands weaving through Wooyoung hair comfortingly the latter had started crying after hearing hongjoong internal conflict.</p>

<p>Hongjoong nodded, that night he got the best sleep, all exhaustion was washed away by his lovers, that night be felt loved not vulnerable or distraught but love and contentment.</p>

<p>--- on deck ---</p>

<p>Yejun than Yunjun cringed at the noises they heard, they where still in there teens they didnt need to hear those noises just yet, walking below to tell the others of the reconciled lovers they saw everyone huddled over something,
"What's going on ?", asked yujun</p>

<p>They looked at him and moved aside to show the coffin and its contents, yujun gasped,
"Another one?!",</p>

<p>"What do you mean another ?",</p>

<p>"Captain got one a few months ago, this the second one",</p>

<p>"What is it ?",</p>

<p>"An invitation to the royal meet in Tortuga, they've been talk from them that they dont want to go, captain was furious that he was given such an invitation and I dont give him wrong, but it seems that they're persistent".</p>

<p>Yejun narrowed his eyes a box of bones with a scroll in the middle standing tall like a tree with roots of bone, the crest an ominous red and captain's name written in blood. This didnt look like an invitation to him it looked like a sign of war.</p>

  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and to all my lovely readers thank you for reading.<br/>Please make sure and take care of yourself.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. IMPORTANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, this is the Author,<br/>Right now I'm in my last years of high schools (1 more to go until I'm free) and I really want to focus on my schooling cause you know good grades and distinctions.<br/>So I'm sadly gonna put my  books  on hold for  that time, (though if I do get free time I will update accordingly not regularly but sparsely).</p><p>I'm sorry if you were anticipating a next chapter, but please be rest assured I will update once I'm done with everything as I really dont want to fall back with my work.</p><p>Thank you for reading and I hope you understand.<br/>I'm really sorry</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To Tortuga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wooyoung walked like a crab across deck finger tips snapping ever so often like the pinchers of said animal, the gods blessed them with a clear sky and strong winds making their departure from Port Royal less hustling than it needed to be,
Yejun, yechan and minjae watched the older as he did his weird ritual dance, the question as to who he was trying to court was answered when San appeared hands holding a small wooden basin and a scrubby. Wooyoung took off on a full on sprint barreling into the man, the basin and its contents spilling onto deck, minjae groaned he -sadly- would have to clean that.</p>

<p>San let out a shriek at the impact the man simultaneously hitting Wooyoung with the scrubby in hand.
"You asshole watch what you did !", Wooyoung hung his head and looked up he gave San his infamous puppy eyes,
"What yuh opening yuh eyes so big for wappon yuh need glasses ?", san said as he got up, tossing the scrubby to Wooyoung's head as he said,
"Clean that i dont want anyone tripping on it", san ordered as he walked of presumably to their lover who was in bed with a mother hen watching over him.</p>

<p>The three saw Wooyoung look at the substance blankly before gagging in disgust as his hand touched the slimy substance, it wasnt water like they had intial thought it was the scent was far to disgusting, yejun gagged at the scent wafted into his direction by the sea breeze, it was whale blubber.
Minjae was rejoicing, Wooyoung was gagging and yunjun and yechan were trying their best not to laugh at the crying man infront of them.</p>

<p>San walked into the room with a smile, seonghwa frowned,
"Ye smell like shit",</p>

<p>"Wooyoung bumped into me whilst on my way",</p>

<p>Hongjoong looked at between the pair before inserting his own few words as he pulled the covers off himself.
"Hwa, wha yuh be needin' whale blubber for anyway ?",</p>

<p>"I heard that it helps with your skin, it makes it glow", seonghwa said happily hongjoong watched him with a face that could only look like disgust and displeasure.</p>

<p>"I know fully well yuh wasnt going and try that on me, cause if yuh was yuh could take that and yuhself and go jump overboard ", hongjoong said as he got out off the bed naked leg decorated with hand prints and bite marks, his torso was covered in one of his many self patched shirts.</p>

<p>San snickered at Hongjoong's remarks,
"Oh right before I forget, the younglings want to show you something, their refusing to show the rest of us it without you there, said they found it yesterday while we were as they put if, busy making a oprah house", seonghwa tsked remembering early in the morning when he had asked yechan what he was so busy guarding but didnt even get a response from the boy. How rude.</p>

<p>"An oprah house they say....are ou' moans so heavenly ", hongjoong laughed out as he finished getting dressed and tied his hair back into a ponytail the sole braid gracing behind his ear decorated with a deep emerald.
"Well I'm not saying they aren't", said san as he walked to hongjoong pulling him forward and giving a quick kiss, Hongjoong's poor lips where bitten so badly, little dark spots dotted his lips from where they had bled, the kiss was apologetic his had rubbing soothingly on Hongjoong's sides, hongjoong responded to the soft touched by giving San faint kisses to his forehead, tiptoeing to do so even though San only had a few inches ahead of him.</p>

<p>"Let's go see what they be hidin' then", walking out the scent of whale blubber was strong, hongjoong thanked the gods that wasnt on his skin it would have stank for weeks on end.
Wooyoung kneeled scrubbing away at the wood, little bubbles form from where he was scrubbing, looking up at the sudden shadow casted above him he saw hongjoong and Seonghwa peering down at him, san was hidden behind seonghwa's shoulders.</p>

<p>"Help me",</p>

<p>"Nope".</p>

<p>"Say woo how was cleaning?", yunho asked his grimacing lover, the news of the blubber incident spread fast just like the smell, poor Wooyoung still stank like the retched oil.
Everyone was now in the dining room, well the most of whom could squeeze themselves into the occupied room where the big table and eight seats were, sitting at the table filled with scrape marks to nail marks to gunshots hole gollor, they waited for the younglings to bring whatever the hell they had found, indistinct chatter slowly rolling as they waited.
Hongjoong shifted as he felt the dull pain in his backside acting up again, 
"You good joong ?", mingi asked seeing the male shift ever so often.
"Ye, 'm fine ", hongjoong didnt need to face Mingi to know the younger had a smug smile of his face, the little constellation he had on his cheeks rising with the curve of his lips.</p>

<p>'Smug bastard', hongjoong scoffed to himself.</p>

<p>The room was shushed when the boys dropped a chest on the table, the contents rattling inside at the impact a few cracks were even heard.
The chest groaned open on its rusted hinges barnacles and dried crust falling of as it did, Wooyoung was the first to peer inside his seat was the closest, he furrowed his brows eyes quickly watching seonghwa and nodding towards the chest before sitting down.
Seonghwa peered in at the sudden signal thrown to him, a gasp caught in his throat as he saw what was inside.</p>

<p>Hongjoong got up at seonghwa's reaction Mingi following along.</p>

<p>The bones where cracked and hollow clearly whoever's it was had been dead a long time, the scroll was nestled in the center of the mess, a blood red tassel keeping it from opening Hongjoong's name written is bright red, like an invitation to dine with with the devil.</p>

<p>Reaching out for the scroll hongjoong pulled it out of its thoughtful wrapping, unwinding the tassel he opened the scroll, it wasnt even a minute into reading and he already had a scowl on his face.
"Damn swine cant take a hint ", he said as walked back to his seat scroll clutched tightly in his hand.</p>

<p>His finger where itching to pull a trigger, one that would most definitely find itself lodged in the head of the person who sent this thoughful invitation.
Hongjoong had tried to put of going to Tortuga for the longest of time, he hated the place, his crew hated it there so why the hell go ?!
It had been 10 years since he last sailed there...so long yet the memories where fresh like an open wound of a time in his life he didn't want to remember.</p>

<p>Hongjoong rolled the scroll up and placed it into the chest, his fingers played with the soft fringes of the tassel, as he thought through what he was going to do, not only would he have to plan ahead incase of a scenario where he wasnt inconvenienced by the other captains there but he would also have to prepare his crew for a worse case scenario....let's just say as much as  they respected eachother they  wouldn't hesitate to kill eachother at the first chance.</p>

<p>You know that one group of people you hate with your very fiber of being....well put them all in one room with guns and swords and that was pretty much what hongjoong was walking into, just grimmer and stank of rum and unclean surfaces.</p>

<p>Mingi had already briefed him on what his darling sister teodora had told them, no doubt the meeting in Tortuga was about this newly arised mind controlling captain that was destroying pirate trade routes.</p>

<p>Hongjoong sat with a sigh, hand coming to massage his temples as the slight pounding began.</p>

<p>"You guys go ready the cargo, take the chest and  put it on deck there should be an strip around these parts we can give them a small burial", ordered seonghwa as he stood up, the sound of feet scampering out along with mummers and quiet whispers faded away down the corridor, the door was closed and the sound of the chair being pulled back as seonghwa sat back down was all that was heard.</p>

<p>"So we're really going huh ?", said Yeosang watching around the silent table for affirmation.
Hongjoong stayed quiet his mind was running wild, closing his eyes he let out a deep breathe and leaned back into his seat.</p>

<p>The tassle smelt like pomegranates.</p>

<p>The day went by like a flash of white light, the unamed bones buried in a sand strip, by midday it with would be buried once again under the bearing waves and with it the poor soul locked in the chest. </p>

<p> The chiming of the lamps beside him as it rocked to the motion of the ship anchored somewhere in the ocean, set to sail to Tortuga at the first break of light, his sleeping form bent over the desk as the rocking light blanketed him.</p>

<p>Hongjoong kept the tassle close.</p>

<p>Pomegranates, the fruit of the dead, its smell all to familiar to hongjoong whose lips almost tasted the cursed fruit. </p>

<p>The fruit came to him in his dream placed infront of him on a silver platter a stark contrast to the grimy cell and blackened floor boards below and surrounding him wet and stained with dried blood, sweat, seawater and other vile bodily fluids. The dull throbbing of the open wound on his back the pestering thing that kept him from closing his eyes and letting everything slip away.
He knee's protested greatly from being bent on the floor for so long, his eyes straining on the fruit as if it would disappear into nothing just as it had appeared.</p>

<p>One bite can tie him for eternity to the man who captured him and that wasnt something he fancied. This man...was the person he had once known and trusted someone he wouldn't have thought twice about helping, now he was just ruthless killer whose eyes glowed with blood lust and smile sickened hongjoong to his core.</p>

<p>'Tell me, why them ? what's makes them so special that your willing to throw everything out for them, how could someone whose entire being was based on greedy and self want throw out such a great opportunity just for a group o' misfortune ?', the words stung as the serpent licked his ear as if it was condemning him in its coils that so prettily around his neck and body binding his wrist making them go cold, hongjoong threw his head back in agony when the snake bite down on his neck, as if claiming the bleeding body with its venom.</p>

<p>'Just one bite',  </p>
<p>"No"</p>

<p>'Come on my pearl just one bite and you'll be back to your torturous self',</p>
<p>"No",</p>

<p>'You'll be king of all kings'</p>

<p>"NO!",</p>

<p>'All mine',</p>

<p>"NOOO!",</p>

<p>Drenched in sweat and cold like ice hongjoong startled awake another night terror wrecked his mind but this one far different from the rest. This one was from a period of his life where his decision weren't necessarily the best, all brash and made with an unstable mind, it was torn between two, one willing to throw away everything for them while he other wanted nothing but greed and power. Inevitably he had to choose, and choose he did.
Even if the pain could heal and scar could fade the sheer impact of the events left its everlasting print, it tested bonds and broke minds but in the end everything worked out, it always does.</p>

<p>Groaning at a sharp jab to his stomach he sat up from the desk maybe falling asleep at his desk want the greatest idea. Leaning back he felt satisfaction as the bones cracked, with an iron grip on the table to keep him from toppling over on his unsteady legs, he shrugged off his coat, a big fury black one that kept him warm from the cold summer drafts that blew in, walking steadily he went to bed a good night's rest was needed, no way he was dealing with bullshit on just a few candles(hours) of sleep.</p>

<p>Tortuga, the pirate's haven.
A place of refuge for the scumms of the sea.
The harbours was filled ships sectioned far apart each deadly by its own standards, the fishermans nets filled with thrashing fish the fall hollering out to their sons to help rell in the large catch.
The stalls tightly packed and filled with what the pirates brought from their escapades, guttering giving the place a strong and musty undertone.
The sun blazed down drying the open fish that swayed on white washed window stills.
The lookout tower overseeing the vast docking area sat one man clad in black hands idly playing with his hat skimming around the leather material as his nails digged marks into the pliable surface.</p>

<p>His eyes looked at the docking ship, squinting from the midday sun that glazed of the sea he made out the distinct flag, the gold skull encased by eight bones was hard to miss.
Getting up with haste he scaled down the limestone tower and ran to his captain's place of stay, the dainty  house the crew of the Levanter.
Running in, more like barging, he ran past the group surrounding a table and straight up the creaking stairs.</p>

<p>"So...what's up with him?",

</p>
<p>"Jisung shut up",</p>

<p>"The fuck did I do",</p>

<p>"Nothing I just dont want to hear you"</p>

<p>"This bitch"</p>

<p>"Captain!",</p>

<p>"What cant you see I'm busy ?!", the blonde haired male sitting on the ground surrounded by a platoon of maps and compasses growled the unnecessary shouting of his crewmates where starting to piss him off.</p>

<p>"The..the tre-...the treasure....just docked..at port ", the heavily breathing man wheezed out the key points as he leaned on the frame running in the hot caribbean sun really did take a lot out of you.</p>

<p>(A/n: author does not relate they stay inside and hardly goes out)</p>

<p>"Guess he finally got fed up", said the blonde as he got up and stepped out of the circle of maps,</p>

<p>"Let's go greet Captain Kim"</p>

  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading,<br/>Sorry for any errors.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Our Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"San san no San I said no san SAN, Wooyoung don't encourage him, you dont come close to either smelling like a whole rotten fish market", seonghwa was scrambling around deck, not because his beloved captain took only Mingi and Yeosang with him into harbour and left him to fend for himself, no of course not that, but his two lovely lovers had taken it upon themselves to give him hell.</p><p>Yunho stood to the side with jongho emersed in a deep conversation not really caring for whatever dealings woosanhwa had going on, their raven haired lover could fully well knock those two of his tail, but he likes the company and the teasing so of course he wouldn't.
"How long will they take I can smell death from here ?", jongho said as he leaned over the rail checking out the other ship a good distance away from them.
"Just give a few hours if he calls for us then we have to stay, if he doesnt we high tail it out of here and never come back", yunho replied while gesturing out of port.</p><p>Hongjoong wished for only two things,
One not to meet other captains yet
Two not to engage with any captains</p><p>So now he wonders, how the fuck he was now in a staring competition with the Captain of Levanter, Mingi's large hand having to hold him at his waist so he wouldn't have a running start to smash the man's face in.</p><p>The whole ordeal started with one word, his name.</p><p>"I should have known your temper hasn't quelled, still as impulsive as ever", that smile made hongjoong want to gag. But he wasnt toung to stoop so low on his return.</p><p>"Aye, I may no' 'have change but are ye still as sore as loser yuh once was o' yuh still itching to win me", hongjoong gave a loud laugh when the other Captain's eyebrow twitched.</p><p>"Addled hijueputa !",</p><p>"Seems workin' 'or the 'panish has gi'en yuh a better tounge ",</p><p>"You- !",</p><p>"Enough hongjoong, were not here to pick a fight, not yet", mingi whispered, making hongjoong take a deep breathe Yeosang looked just about done with the arguing Captain's.</p><p>"Bangchan, minho said no fights what the hell are you doing !?", the whisper yell came from a chubby cheeked fellow round almond eyes looking at his captain as if the man had proclaimed his preferred way of death.</p><p>Hongjoong and his two left while the squabbling group sorted out whatever was going on. The streets weren't insanely packed but a few drinks mulled here and their the occasional vendor and house wife passing by with baskets of bread.
"Did they get hit by a famine?", Yeosang asked.</p><p>"Me eh know", was Hongjoong's response, tortugas was never this dead before, he wondered if this had something to do with the trade up north as well, shit , he almost forgot about that man but he case didnt matter right now if anything his problems might be tied to whatever was going on here.</p><p>"Come on let's go see around for a bit",</p><p>"We ha' too ??", hongjoong dragged as he looked at Mingi with a pout not liking the idea of having to walk around in the hot sun, he was sure Yeosang would have keened in agreement but the handsome male just rolled his eyes and pinched his side as he walked to Mingi.</p><p>"If we don't then how will we know what going on here 'joong ?", hongjoong rolled his eyes and huffed as he stalked off ahead of the amused pair, he wasnt wearing a coat today deeming the day to hot for him to wear his favorite piece of clothing.</p><p>"Should we walk faster he seems to be brooding ?", yeosang asked as he playfully nudged Mingi's side, the taller shook his head.
"Let 'im walk for a bit, he needs a bit of leg work", mingi said looking at a passerby.</p><p>" don be surprised he come back ready to go back to port complainin' how he hate land", yeosang laughed looking back to main street where hongjoong had seemingly vanished into.
He smiled at the thought of his sea loving captain begging to go back to port complaining about how the suns rays bearing down on him seeming harsher than the ones at sea.</p><p>Hongjoong had stalked off and rightfully so, how could he , him, walk in the streets of Tortuga without getting into a fight with some random person, well that's not the point, he just didnt want to walk they had one things to do and walking like adventures weren't one of them they could do that on an unclaimed island but not here.
Maybe that would be nice, finding a good unclaimed island and making it a home, soft white side lining the shores and lush forest a  beautiful open ocean to bask upon, it would be a dream for soon he wish could come true.</p><p>Now he was in the mood for something, he wanted something, something shiny and pretty, something that would make him feel pretty.
Glittering eyes danced the street in search for what he wanted. If his memory, rusted like irons as it may be after a decade away from this place, severed him right their should be a town square somewhere close. He should have look back for Yeosang and Mingi before heading there but he knew the two would catch up soon with him so he didnt bother wait.</p><p>"Shiny, shiny ~", he sing sang as he walked the streets of the square, few merchants and a possible 50 persons.
But that didnt change his mind, his eyes landed on a dress parlour, it wasnt his style to wear feminine clothing, well not regularly, but he was sure inside would have something to soothe his taste....even if he had to sadly pay for it.
He was a pirate, yes...but...certain morals seonghwa made him keep, damned brat couldnt help but uphold some type of moral,
like buying the things you liked, but hongjoong found his little loop hole as always, for everything bought he stole twice as much in turn.</p><p>Thus when walked out of the parlour brown bag in hand no one saw the little ornate fan that was skillfully placed in his pants or the locket necklace that dangled like a loose string from his shirt, like it had always been there. He had his shiny and was now feeling content, the little garment he bought was a surprise to be worn later maybe he might even flaunt it to his crew, maybe give them a private show like a hostess, his stomach felt bubbly at the simple thought.</p><p>Turning back to walk from where he had come from, he feet kicked up dust happily as he walked back to the pair, but where were the pair?</p><p>Confusion set in, he was sure they weren't far behind him when he wondered off, so where could they be now ?
Looking around hongjoong rolled up his baggy and tucked it under his arm. </p><p>Muttering curses under his breathe he walked back to where he last saw them, the evening sun was warm on his skin, the shiny glaze of sweat covering him as he walked made him shine.
He stopped for a second to rest his eyes, they were starting to become hazy and tear filled, which was strange to him.
His head never spun this much when out in the sun and his eyes certainly never teared up out of nowhere. Hongjoong shook his head confusion laden on his face, he was confused as to how his body was reacting.</p><p>Wiping a stray bead of sweat from his face he walked closer to the heart of the town close to McAllen hall, he took a seat under one of the many palm trees and placed his baggy beside him. His chest heaved lightly as he looked around, everyone passing him like a beggar.
Resting his head back on the trunk he contemplated what was happening.</p><p>He could either still be poisoned or this was the cause of something he had eaten. Nonetheless the cause wasn't important but instead what was going to happen to him.</p><p>The marigold garlands swayed with the there sudden movement, their subtle scent filling the room decked in ornate rugs and furniture. The body was placed on the rug to the back of the room behind a delicately painted screen soft pillows forming around the body as they slept.
Coming out from behind the screen the man in black slide down into the seating area infront the screen, he sat in a meditating position as he closed his eyes.</p><p>The man slumped forward at the sharp pain shooting through his skull hands coming quick to hold over his left eyes, it was throbbing like if it was about to burst, hot tears brimming as he bite his tounge.</p><p>Throwing his head back he sighed softly not wanting to wake the sleep form behind the screen. </p><p>"Seokmin ?", the voice came from behind the marigold garlands, the person who spoke, sounded rough and hoarse, like if not a drop of water ever touched his throat.
"Yes", the male, seokmin, said deep voice ringing nicely in the room as he called to the man.</p><p>"We're ready to set sail, all we are awaiting is your order?", the males british accent was thick as he spoke slowly.
He looked at the shadow that slept through the screen, looked back at the man he nodded,
"Give them the word to ready the sails, we set out at noon".</p><p>"Hongjoong.....hongjoong.....Hong- !?",</p><p>"Stop callin' me name like a damn preacher !",shouted an annoyed hongjoong as he hugged his baggy closer the tree was uncomfortable but atleast he got a good sleep out of it.
"Would you mean stop callin' you, you know how long we've been looking for you?!", yeosang said as he stared at their careless captain.</p><p>Hongjoong snorted as he looked through hooded eyes at the pair standing over him, he stretched a hand out and caught onto Mingi's pant leg pulling at it as he slow got up using the taller as a pole in which he can lean on.</p><p>He licked his lips and looked at Yeosang,
"Well what yuh expect meh to do I didnt see you so i didnt know where to look, I started to feel sick so I slept", hongjoong gave a lazy shoulder shrug as he pushed of Mingi regaining his sense of balance as he looked up to the sky.</p><p>The sky was painted orange and the parrots flew overhead, most likely back to their nests and families. </p><p>Family?</p><p>"Let's go, the meeting is in a few, best get there early so we can leave ".</p><p>Silence.</p><p>The six seated at the table all looked elsewhere than at the person seated beside or infront of them. Hongjoong looked down at the table hands placed sweetly on his lap fondly playing with his ornate fan as his fellow mates stood behind him like vultures.</p><p>"So, ye call me here on such ah grand way, why not tell me why, instead ah me sitting here listening to yuh breathing ", hongjoong spoke with ease tounge licking at his lips devilishly as he opened the fan taking in the soft embroidered cloth used to make it, the delicate design of the horizon was intricately embroidered on, deep vlues and vibrant oranges , thin lines of gold and yellow to really make it come to life. It was so soft.</p><p>"And here I thought you would have been smart ", said the male sitting crossed arm as the end of the table, hongjoong rolled his eyes as he fixed his seating position to face the snarky male.
"Well, if it wasnt for yuh meddling in me business i would ha'",</p><p>"I didn't do shit !",</p><p>"Enough chan, just shut up !", </p><p>"Well sink me, Jake i didnt know you spoke so harsh",</p><p>"Why you- ?!",</p><p>"Enough the three of you, we're not here to fight!", Captain Daniel spoke his voice deep yet not with any of the rough grittiness other sailors had, like silk smooth.</p><p>"Hongjoong, we called you here to talk about a new threat that not only affects us but you as well", </p><p>"Ye s'ould be de last one talking Daniel ", hongjoong sneered at the man, had no one ever taught this man to send a jolly invite or was he too caught up in death to care.</p><p>"Well then where be de main man he be the one I want to talk too ?",</p><p>"Captain Choi, is ill you know that ",</p><p>"Sick like a dog yet calling me".</p><p>Hongjoong stood up simple waving his hand to the five sitting at the table as if he was dismissing them and walked out of the room, no one protested for him not to leave.</p><p>Walking out the hall and into the street we looked at the road to harbour,
"You too go on back to the ship it's getting late, I have something to do so dont expect me back anytime soon", mingi and yeosang nodded knowingly and walked off.</p><p>Hongjoong went the the opposite direction, fanning lightly as he walked past the town and closer to the west coastline. 
He smiled and folded the fan as his eyes landed on the ship, rocking slowly in the cold sea breeze the ocean rocking the ship like a cradle.</p><p>Hongjoong made his way on with ease and without detection, the heavy shifting on the planks beneath his feet didnt even alert anyone.
Entering the room he cover the lower part of his face with the fan, the pungent scent of herbal medicine hitting his nose.</p><p>"Ye need to stop using every tale you 'ear ", hongjoong said as he walked in, like if this was his own  ship, and came to where the the swaying lamp was.</p><p>"Ye, wo'ld try anyt'ing ye get if ye were my age", rasped an old man as he sat up from his bed the wooden frame groaning from the movement of the old bones. His hair was braided tightly and entwined with any beads and feathers, hongjoong called him Plim.</p><p>"Ehh, don't say t'at ye be spitting me a new tale me ent even finis' wit' t'e on' I 'ave now", hongjoong laughed put as he made himself comfortable beside the man, Plim's face crinkled into a small smile, saggy wrinkles slightly lifted at the youthful voice that rang through the room.</p><p>"Get rid ah t'at damned fan le' me get a good look at yuh", Plim said as he squinted in the light, hongjoong placed the fan on his lap folded neatly as he looked at Plim, white teeth still on display from him laughing a sweet smile shown to the old timer.</p><p>"Mmmm, still as yout'ful as ye was last time me see ya, ahh so muc' troubles tsk, 'ow be ye and t'em lovers eh ?", the man asked slowly, hongjoong had patience.</p><p>"T'ey be fine, jolly as ever. Plim w'at is it ye call me 'ere for ?",</p><p>"So straight forward just like 'im", the man let out a throaty laugh before becoming silent.
"Lemme guess he didn't give ye a warm invitation like I asked?", </p><p>"Ofcourse he didn't he was too persistent, he was lucky I was in good mood when I saw the it, or when I entered t'at room I would 'ave gone for he neck ", hongjoong sneered as he looked down. Plim let out a sigh before sitting fully upright looking down slightly to hongjoong was seated crossed leg on the floor. 
"Do as ye please to 'im after, I 'ave important news to tell ye

Hongjoong the seas be changing, nolonger can we do trade and business like we 'ad once, i 'ave no doubt me days  numbered, but i wan' to see t'is t'reat gone before I am. 'e be callin 'imself the saviour, a spanish commodore that rose through the ranks an' was conferred the title, left ten years later for the search of the fountain of youth, turns out 'e found something much better than eternal life.
Sometype of item he uses to control men, soulless I tell you they dont fear death either", he finished with a dry cough.</p><p>"Item ?",</p><p>"A siren".</p><p>Hongjoong paused for a bit.</p><p>"Ye be sure, a siren ?",</p><p>"Ye, a siren, a young one not yet in control of it's full scope of possibilities, 'ere I thought I would never see one, such mystical creatures, now they've fallen  into the hands of man, hongjoong do you see w'at this can cause ?", hongjoong nodded slowly, ofcourse he knew what this could cause, panick on the high seas.</p><p>"So ye want us all to go after 'im?",</p><p>"I was 'oping, but I cant go, and if I leave ye rest of ye lot ye mig't kill eac' other before even reac'ing the threat".</p><p>Well, he wasn't wrong, it was no lie they would get into a big disagreement that was what Plim was for to dissolve any bad blood. But the man is on his death bed what can he do.
Hongjoong nodded his head knowingly.</p><p>"Aye Plim, I'll destroy t'is threat no matter what",</p><p>"Ye would 'ave even if I didin' ask, but I warn ye hongjoong, not let yourself be overcome, by t'e siren's temptation t'at goes for ye and ye crew when sailing, but I fear for ye more then I do for t'em", Plim was honest and admirably so.</p><p>Hongjoong left the ship just before the last candel in Plim's cabin burned out, he was greeted by the quatermaster whom gave him a solemn bow, a simple show of respect.</p><p>Aboard his own vessel he was quiet, well almost.</p><p>"Captain~", Wooyoung sing sang as he saw the male climb walk around, slung across a barrel flask of rum in hand he was on lookout, hongjoong huffed and walked to him prying the sticky fingers from the bottle as he took a sip, note he still had his baggy and fan which ofcourse the buzzed Wooyoung was anxious to know the contents at which it held.</p><p>"Wooyoung go back inside-", before his words could be finished Wooyoung's sly little hand grabbed at the baggy playfully running off with it as his loud steps echoed.
"WOOYOUNG!", hongjoong went on a chase, his shiny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>